


The Stranger

by JadeKitsune



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, General fiction, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune
Summary: Inspired by's incredible western world and's inticing pictures I just had to get this plot out of my head. Here's page one more to follow, comment please with your opinions.The StrangerPt1-fav.me/d79m9ulpt2-fav.me/d7av7tppt2.5-fav.me/d7azf86Pt3-fav.me/d7bghofPt3.5-fav.me/d7cf4e3Pt4-fav.me/d7ixnwzpt4.5-fav.me/d7n8ezhPt5-fav.me/d7u0j8hPt5.5-fav.me/d7x4r5oPt6-fav.me/d7xn4wpPt7-fav.me/d7ysqdcPt8 Finale-Stranger pt8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [](https://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/) 's incredible western world and [](https://hainju.deviantart.com/)'s inticing pictures I just had to get this plot out of my head. Here's page one more to follow, comment please with your opinions.
> 
> The Stranger  
> Pt1-[fav.me/d79m9ul](http://fav.me/d79m9ul)  
> pt2- [](http://fav.me/d7av7tp)[fav.me/d7av7tp](http://fav.me/d7av7tp)  
> pt2.5-[fav.me/d7azf86](http://fav.me/d7azf86)  
> Pt3- [fav.me/d7bghof](http://fav.me/d7bghof)  
> Pt3.5-[fav.me/d7cf4e3](http://fav.me/d7cf4e3)  
> Pt4- [](http://fav.me/d7ixnwz)[fav.me/d7ixnwz](http://fav.me/d7ixnwz)  
> pt4.5- [fav.me/d7n8ezh](http://fav.me/d7n8ezh)  
> Pt5- [fav.me/d7u0j8h](http://fav.me/d7u0j8h)  
> Pt5.5- [fav.me/d7x4r5o](http://fav.me/d7x4r5o)  
> Pt6-[fav.me/d7xn4wp](http://fav.me/d7xn4wp)  
> Pt7- [fav.me/d7ysqdc](http://fav.me/d7ysqdc)  
> Pt8 Finale- [Stranger pt8](https://kaguriakitsune.deviantart.com/art/Stranger-pt8-484024693)

“Get off me dog breath!” a three prong fist struck out from under the tarp coat. “Hey boys, this soup’s got some bite to it.”  A fiendish chuckle spread across the posy as the storm rolled in closer. A pistol sounded as thunder clapped overhead in the flash of lightening a figure loomed over the scene. Another crackling burst and the stranger was in the fray, shots fired into the storm chasing off the bandits from their fear stricken dinner, the leader stood alone as the sky let go over them. “Long way from Canyon’s Cape Jarred!” A flash of white teeth marked the figure in a seemingly playful mood as they held the six shoot ready. “Awful lot of ruckus for an appetizer like him..” a  hole by his dusted boot was all the warning he got. “Run along before I change ma’ mood Kid, or your possy’s gonna need a new head to chop off.” Emerald green eyes fixed on the knot in the bandit’s neck scarf. “We ain’t finished with this morsel yet. I’ll be seeing you soon.”  The low chuckle didn’t match the dark fear behind jackal yellow eyes. “Git before I loose my sense of humor.” Another shot rang out as the jackal turned tail to run. A final shot rang out catching Jarred’s right ear marking him for death later. Turning to look at what the stranger had just saved from becoming someone’s dinner, they saw a small heap of turtle badly injured from the recent events. The storm's darkness hid both faces, but the flashes revealed gashes and scars over the thin frame.  "W..what do you want?" the voice was harsh but ragged. Trying to steady himself against the rocks his vision blurred looking up at the figure before him. Strong but unsteady arms lifted him shaking it seemed under his weight. With the fight and growing storm he was sure his savior was simply worn out, honestly so was he. Leaning against the strong arms he finally allowed the pain to seep in through strained muscles letting it numb his senses and giving into the swelling darkness. "Leo..." Looking down at the sleeping kid the stranger simply scoffed grunting as they loaded him on the waiting horse.

 

"Only in your dreams kid." The stranger saddled up and rode off into the tempest of the night taking extra care of the cargo they had inheirited.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile back at Donnies~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Calm down Raph, he's probably taking shelter from the storm and will be back by morning." Don rubbed the bar down as he watched the hot head steam over a glass of whiskey.

"It ain't like him to be gone this long. Storm or not he never been gone from town this long." Taking the shot hard he slammed the glas down breathing out the burning fumes.

"Unless you count when Don sent him to us." Leo polished his pistol slowly never looking up from the shade of is faded blue hat. "Thanks for that package by the way, Raph really enjoyed your gift." He chuckeled at the obviouse glare he could feel from the whip cracker. 

"You weren't complaining when you took a peice of that pie that first night Leo." Raph felt a smug smile creep over his face at the memory. It had been one of the best times the four shared after earning their freedom.

The shutter clicked with the last lock as Donnie finished closing for the night. Though early, the storm would ward off any potential patrons, best to close up before bandits sought shelter. 

 

"Come on you two, let's warm up the bed for him. I'm sure after a night alone he's going to want more than extra pay for running the errand." Donnie rested soft hands on Leo's shoulders looking up to Raph as he laid a chaste kiss on the gunslinger's neck. "I'm willing to bet he'll even want triple the amount promised." The smirk dancing to his eyes as Raph sat just a bit straighter on his stool.

"Mmm, I'm willing to put down on that. Long as I get first kiss when he comes in." Leo husked as he holstered his weapons in the double hoster on the table. Turning to gaze at his smaller mate under the hatbrim. He knew Donnie loved when he wore his hat to bed, something of a fix he shared with the bartender. 

 

"You two go an' warm the sheets for a bit. I'll stay up a little longer and wait." Swallowing the lump in his throat Raph settled back down on the stool leaning against the bar almost to anchor himself to resist the growing lump beneath his buckle.

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml439418973']=[] 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok part two. I had a lot of fun trying to keep the identities secret until needed. Sorry for such mild Leo\Don action. I promise more yummieness will come. This is also my very first attempt at TCEST so suggestions are appreciated but please be gentle lol. This entire story was inspired by [](https://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/) 's Cowboys and breath taking illustrations by [](https://hainju.deviantart.com/) please check both of them out and show the love.
> 
> The Stranger  
> Pt1-[fav.me/d79m9ul](http://fav.me/d79m9ul)  
> Pt2- you're here   
> Bonus 2.5- [](http://fav.me/d7azf86)[fav.me/d7azf86](http://fav.me/d7azf86)  
> Pt3- [fav.me/d7bghof](http://fav.me/d7bghof)  
> Pt4-[fav.me/d7ixnwz](http://fav.me/d7ixnwz)  
> Pt5-[fav.me/d7u0j8h](http://fav.me/d7u0j8h)  
> Pt6 - [fav.me/d7xn4wp](http://fav.me/d7xn4wp)

The cave was dark and damp from the tempest winds rolling through the open plain lands. A careful eye overlooked the nearly visible landscape surveying for any stragglers of the conflict before. After another short sweep over the area a light flashed giving way to a warm flame that illuminated the caverns around them.

Laying the beaten lump of shell against a large bolder, a gentle hand began to remove tattered cloth from the lifeless limbs. Cuts and gashes from teeth and claw littered the seemingly unmarred flesh of the young turtle; silently pulling rags from a satchel nearest the wall  each one  was dressed with tender care. 

“To young to be out alone.”A truth that most forgot in these somewhat peaceful times. “Must’ve jumped ‘im comin’ off the river road. Damn bandits are gett’n closer to town each sun." Standing to gather the clothes and bloodstained rags, ears could hear a soft rasp escape the dry lips. “Damn fool lost his horse too, no food or water. How’d he expect to survive the night?” Chuckling four slender fingers raised a tin cup of rain water to the husk of lips. 

Cool water splashed over his tongue giving much needed moister to the sundried mouth. Coughing down another drink, shaky hands grasped the cup tilting it away for breath. The silhouette moved before his blue eyes could focus but through the dim light he could make out a slender form with the bare minimum of clothing covering all areas, and a…shell on their back? Blinking to steady his tired eyes he tried to focus on the figure in the firelight. It was a turtle, a smaller one and the shell was wider than his own, a bit more rounded too. Failing to find the strength to stand, he lay against the bolder trying to sit up straighter. 

“T..Thanks for s..saving my shell.” He managed to croak out. The figure looked over their shoulder under the brim of a crimson Stetson that glistened with droplets of rain. __

_Raph? No too small, but I could have sworn I felt Leo earlier. Man I must’ve been pretty out of it._

“I’m Michelangelo, or Mikey.” He finally offered taking another slow sip from the tin cup. “I got jumped by those bandits on my way back to town. So thanks again, I’d be dog chow by now if you hadn’t…youch!” shifting around sent a spike a pain through his side and up his shell. Mikey took a second to really look at himself. He looked like a mummy in all the clean white bandages around his arms and torso. “Ugh…Don’s gonna kill me after I get back.” 

Stifling a groan the figure just tossed a warm wool blanket and duffle pillow at the turtle. Rolling out a burlap tarp near the mouth of the cave they sat with a long barrel rifle facing the tundra raging outside. 

“I’m going to take that as a hint to get some sleep right?” A silent nod was all the answer he needed. The aches and pains from his skirmish with bandits really took it out of him. He'd get some sleep then at first light he’d look for Klunk, somehow he’d have to make it back. He could already see Raph’s deep golden eyes both enraged and relieved to see him home. “Raph…” he closed his eyes with the image of those gold orbs looking over his dreams.

Looking back at the sleeping kid the figure let out a sigh. “Damn, whatever god is out there must really hate me.” Standing and holstering the rifle on their back the figure made a quick dash around the cave layering up in coats and cloth. “Talk about a road to hell in a storm…” Looking again at a peaceful smile on Mikey’s face another deep groan came out. “You better appreciate this kid.” Pulling the brim low over their face, the shadows folded over the body walking out into the storm. ~~~~•~~~~~~•~~~~~~~•~~~~Back in Town ~~~~~•~~~~~•~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~•~~~~~ Raph shifted for the millionth time on his stool, almost an hour had passed and Mikey still hadn't made it back. Finishing the last of the whiskey bottle he rose to turn in.  "If I'm lucky Don't savedb enough of Leo to warm me up." Knowing the bartender preferred to be under the cowboy than holding the riens meant the odds were good he'd get to see his partner's backside.  Just as he rounded the corner to the back room he heard a loud banging coming from the stables. The heavy knocking of hooves against wood told him it was a horse.  " That damn rodeo clown doing something stupid in this storm?" Guarding his eyes from the sting of rain with the sleave of the coat he forced his way to the barn out back.  "Mikey just put the damn horse away an.." Frozen Raph felt the blood in his body turn ice upon seeing Klunk without a rider. "Mikey! Michelangelo! Answer me knucklehead!" His voice drowned out by the wind Raph ran to get the beast inside to look him over. After shutting the door and locking Klunk in his stall Raph looked over the saddle as he removed it from his back. The reins were snapped the leather in the seat slashed. Moving to look at Klunk he saw the shallow scrapes on his flanks. "What the shell happened?" The first notions of fear krept over his emerald skin as he dash back to the bar.  Leo tilted his hat down so he could just see under the brim, Don's pink pucker beckoning him to plow the crop so eagerly prepared for him. Running a final hand of cum over his shaft he pressed deep into the tight hole shivering at the warmth encasing his member. "Ngh Leo, deeper p..please." Donnie's tail twitched at every inch Leo burried into him. The hot ring of pain giving way to pleasure as he hit the nerves deeper in.  "There! Harder right there!" He pleaded moving hips and knees to grind into the cowboy riding him. "Keep that up and this'll be a short reaping Don." Leo thrust forward as if riding his bronco hard. "Raph never bottoms so let me enjoy the ride." Snapping his hips forward he gained momentum plowing into the sweet spot of the Barkeep's ass. " How do you stay so tight? Your ass is an open door for Raph." He begged sliding once more to the hilt. "Ngh..I... D..don't get Raph much. Ah yes! M...Mikey doesn't top." Driving fisted palms to the pillows Don bucked as stars lit up his eyes when that nerve was struck with unerrored ease. "Damn Leo I'm gonna..." A stream of hot milk painted his plastron as he released clamping tighter around the barrel burried inside. A half choked moan was cut off by the deep churr erupting from his chest from as the pulsing rod  hit the nerve pocket once more. "Fuck Don too tight ahng" Pumping the last few strokes Leo pressed full in as he shot his stream over the silken walls of the turtle beneath him. Churring loud as he thrust the final shot collapsing on his side as he slid free. "Damn Donnie I said I wanted to enjoy the ride not the rodeo." He managed to laugh out through labored breaths. "Hehe, next time don't poke the bull with the prod and he might stay calm long enough for the ride." He shot back trying to catch his own breath. The two laid in euphoric bliss for meer  moments before the door burst open. A drenched Raph stood wild eyed unblinking.  "Mikey's gone." Leo sat up making his way to the foot of the massive bed. "Yeah Raph he ran an errand remember? He'll be back come morning." Sure Raph had drunken himself into another stupper he reached out to pull him to the edge. "No, Klunk, the horse, no Mikey." Don bolted up scrambling for his trousers. "Raph what are you saying? Did Klunk come back without Mikey?" Leo pulled the rain soaked trench off his partner never looking from his eyes. A slow nod sent chills through both of them as the words sank in.  "Raph are you sure?" "Damn it Leo I think I know that stupid beast well enough to know it's him. Fuck yes the fucking horse came back an' was beatin' down the door to the stables when I went out. I thought Mikey was mess'n around so I went ta yell at him an' we wasn't on the horse. Just a torn up saddle and fucked up reins." Raph fought the hands reaching out to calm him down. He didn't want to settle, he wanted to blow out of the bar and find the lost turtle. "Get your gear and let's go find the little shit before he windes up dead!" Donnie pulled his coat on crossing the room to the threshold. "I'll go look at Klunk see if I can find anything that will tell us where he may lost Mikey." "Alright I'll stay with him." Leo turned to the hothead pacing the room. "Cool down Raphie, well find him." Leo placed calming hands on either side of emerald arms rubbing small circles with thumbs. "Getting worked up won't help." Knowing his pistol swinging partner was right he took in deep breaths through nostrils letting the hot breath rush from his mouth. Leaning into the arms around him he could feel Leo's steady heartbeat through his caraprase. "Ya I know but there were claw marks on the saddle and flanks. Mikey could be hurt out there. We gotta find him tonight." Before Leo could answer he heard a gunshot explode downstairs. Both turtles rushed from the back to the main bar area to see Don't holding a wet figure at point at the counter. "Helluva warning shot eh barkeep? Didn't even get a drink in." The stranger held up two jade hands as they stood back still to them. "We're closed stranger and I don't take warmly to thieves." His chocolate eyes blinked through raindrops but held firm on his target. "Donatello you ok?" Leo bollard as he entered pistols at the ready. Looking he saw the intruder stand defense position in surrender. He eyed the rifle on their back and pulled both hammers down. "Reach for that rifle and you'll loose the ability to shoot it partner." "Little boy blue come to blow your horn huh? If I wanted your little plow field dead I'd have shot him already." A loud crack by the ear told the stranger that the one they were looking for also made his way to the party. A hard jerk sent them crashing to the floor as he whipped away the rifle from its holster. "And big red makes three. Looks like I'm only one shy of a full house eh boys?" The soft chuckle was interruped by another crack of the bull whip locking around their wrist. "Your about to be short a full hand if ya don't start talking sense." Raph yanked hard turning their new found friend around and on their belly. "If you're here for a free drink you're going to be disappointed." Looking from the floor under the soaked edge of a hat the voice almost sang with amusement. "I believe I believe I found something of yours tonight. If you give me a drink I'll take ya to him." Tossing a shred of an orange pinned striped waistecoat from the pocket of the tarp trench.  A loud ringing above the head took off the red hat sending it flying to the edge of the bar.  "First and only warning, where is Michelangelo?" Leo fixed his sights on the knot of the emerald bandanna covering their captive's head. "Leo wait a sec." Raph tightened his grip on the whip dragging the stranger's body forward. "That bandanna, I think I know it." Stooping down he raised the head to look at the face. "Oh shell..."

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml441515869']=[] 


	3. KaguriaKitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little history of what's coming up. Think of it as a flashback. Mucho thanks to [](https://hummerhouse.deviantart.com/) for the inspiration to use this style during a story.   
> Once again inspiration drawn from [](https://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/)'s Cowboys and [](https://hainju.deviantart.com/)'s smexy wild west turtle pics. Please check these and other TMNT artist out in the group TMNT-Discourse. 
> 
> Pt1-[fav.me/d79m9ul](http://fav.me/d79m9ul)  
> Pt2-[fav.me/d7av7tp](http://fav.me/d7av7tp)  
> Pt2.5-You're Here  
> Pt3-[fav.me/d7bghof](http://fav.me/d7bghof)  
> Pt4- [fav.me/d7ixnwz](http://fav.me/d7ixnwz)  
> Pt4.5-[fav.me/d7n8ezh](http://fav.me/d7n8ezh)  
> Pt5-[fav.me/d7u0j8h](http://fav.me/d7u0j8h)

The storm raged war against the small shack as it stood strong. Small and cozy this old shed could withstand even hell's furry with the help of it's keeper. A small gentle soul that possesed a strong limbs and even stronger spirit. The creature lived alone in the tickets of dried branches and brush, a usually gentle brook gave music to the quaint home and sang strong in storms such as these. The rainy season was well prepared for, not a single drop leaked through the newly repaired roof, the walls whistled but held strong against the turrent.

Humming an old proverbial song the quiet occupant sat rocking in an old chair stitching together the last bits of a year made quilt to keep the chill of the coming season away. Smooth jade hands worked swiftly and agile with needle and tread making such precise work of her project. A skill passed from her own delecate mother that proved more and more to be an art she treasured. Laying the quilt before her lap she took a steady gazing over her little masterpeice, satisfied she tucked away her tools draping the blanket over the nearby sofa. Standing to brush tails and ends off her lap a loud banging came from the old oak door. A little startled she peered out the curtained window to see a brawny figure leaning hard against the porch post against the wind.

Rushing to the locks she unlatched each row throwing the solid barrier open wide to gaze at the stranger at her door. Deep gold orbs reflected in the firelight giving an even stronger presence to the figure in her threshhold. 

"Please, I'm hurt an' got nowhere ta go. Can you spare a bed for the night?" The graveled voice was strained and broken. Without a word she took the load of weight from the stranger and lead him inside. 

Settling the bulky mass on the small sofa she quickly looked him over witha  trained eye. Lots of blood on his upper chest gathering in two deep, crimson, holes. Bullets. Several other minor injuries spotted his arms and jaw line. Looking up once more to the deep topez stare she could make out tear beds down his cheecks. 

"You'll be alright..."

"Raph...Raphael.." he gave his name in a whispered strain. The pain taking over he slipped into unconsiousness. 

"I'll fix you up Raphael. So please stay strong a little while more." Her voice was soft, angelic, and firm. Her own deep green eyes burrowed into his soul as he let the darkness take him. 

With practiced grace the needle closed the wounds she had retrieved the bullets from. Deep enough to threaten but not kill. Whoever did this wanted him in pain but alive. Breifly she wondered if the man she was saving was an outlaw, deciding it didn't matter quickly she poured the flaming alcohol over the wound to disinfect. A rumble of pain came from Raphael and an unshead tear rolled down the path to rest on the pillow beneath his head.

"'M sorry...sorry Casey." The words were in turmoil as he settled back in. 

Pulling the finished warmth over her new house guest the lone occupant locked up her home. Settling into her chair once more she watched over the sleeping turtle with guardian grace and strength.

"I'll save you. Sleep well my stranger."   
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml441712086']=[] 


	4. KaguriaKitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok part three! Mostly dialog, sorry I'm not very good at thrillers. These few scenes have been bugging me this week so the update is a little rushed. Many thanks to [](https://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/) For letting me use her universe from Cowboys to base this story.Also to [](https://hainju.deviantart.com/) for such deep illistrations of our favorite turtles in the wild west.Last thanks to [](https://hummerhouse.deviantart.com/) for talking to me about story and personality of the turtles when adding an unknown element. Their style is amazing and always keeps the reader on edge. If you get a chance check out the stories. Please comment and share!
> 
> Pt1-[fav.me/d79m9ul](http://fav.me/d79m9ul)  
> pt2- [](http://fav.me/d7av7tp)[fav.me/d7av7tp](http://fav.me/d7av7tp)  
> Pt3- You're Here!  
> Pt3.5-[fav.me/d7cf4e3](http://fav.me/d7cf4e3)  
> Pt4- [fav.me/d7ixnwz](http://fav.me/d7ixnwz)  
> Pt4.5-[fav.me/d7n8ezh](http://fav.me/d7n8ezh)  
> Pt-5 [fav.me/d7u0j8h](http://fav.me/d7u0j8h)  
> Pt 6- [fav.me/d7xn4wp](http://fav.me/d7xn4wp)

“Oh shell..” Raph uncoiled the whip releasing his hold. “What in the shell are you doing here Angel?”

“Angel!?” Leo disarmed spinning both pistols into their case. “What were you thinking!? You could’ve made me shoot you!” He pulled the jade turtle to her feet looking her over while still fuming. 

“Umm guys, who is this crazy broad?” Donnie bewilderedly withdrew his aim resting the weapon on his shoulder. 

Deep emerald eyes glared at the small band as heavy palms slapped Leo’s away. Taking a step back to rest on the bar stool behind her, she rubbed her wrist where the marks bruised. 

“Haven’t been that in years boys. The name's Jade Angelstone these days.” Turning blazing eyes to Raph and Leo the venom in her words could’ve struck a cobra down. “You both should’ve known that by now.” 

Raph collapsed in the nearest chair removing his hat as a shaky hand wiped his brow. 

“Damn it I ain’t call’n ya that no matter how many time you try to shoot me. You’re Angel Stone and always will be. Now drop ta tough girl act an’ tell us where Mikey is.” His eyes never wavered from hers but they held a slight annoying weariness as if he’s had this exact conversation before. 

“Wait wait wait. Hold the horses. You mean to tell me the bounty hunter, law enforcer, cold stone Jade Angelstone; the women who’d charm the devil just for his hide in gold broke into my bar to trade a drink for my waiter?” Donnie spoke rapidly trying to wrap his mind around the situation that was becoming more and more confusing. 

“No.” Leo propped his feet on the table leaning back to gaze at the said proclaimed celebrity. “She came to vex Raph and kill me. Mikey's probably just a contingency plan to stay alive. Right Jade?" His even voice still held some bite of it's own as he narrowed those hazel eyes on her. 

A playful smile lit up her face as she let out a full hearted laugh. "That's right little boy blue! I kidnapped a waiter in the middle of a typhoon, rode to hell's gate, and broke into a rundown drinking hole just to kill a worthless gunslinger and prizeless cow tail cracker. That's the funniest thing I've heard in a while, and let me tell you I've caught quite a few wise guys over the years." sobering up from her fit she picked up the newly peirced hat from her feet.

"We ain't outlaws anymore Angel, like you said, we ain't worth nuttin'." Raph growled standing crossing his massive arms. "So give back Mikey an' we won't hold a grudge for the damage tonight." 

"Seriously guys hold this conversation for a moment. Jade is a well known and skilled bounty hunter. There's no profit in it for her to keep Mikey, he probably sent her for help how else would she know how to get here?"

Leo stood at this whipping out a six shoot as he rested a leg on the table top. "She knows about this place even without Mikey." Pulling the hammer down slowly his stoen eyes fixed on hers. "Jade goes way back with us an' has been trying her damnedest to turn us in." 

"Old news blue, like I said, you're both worthless to me. An' I was just joshin' with you, if I had really wanted that money.." she chuckled looking him up and down as he stood only half covered. "I had many a nights to shoot you both in all the right places. I could've dragged you away in Canyon Creek two years back after your little party in the brush."

Raph stomped forward grappling both her shoulders firm. "Don't you dare go there Angel. He's got noth'n to do with what happened an' neither does Mikey. Now last time I'm ask'n where is he?" His temper was getting the better of him now. No matter what this dame thought he wasn't going to continue playing nice while she held Mikey prisoner.

"Cool it big red, I'm just enjoying yall's company for a spell. No need to go all wrath on me." Bracing her shell on the counter she broght both slender legs up landing both soles on his plastron pushing him back as she propped herself on the bar. Grinning as he hit his shell on the floor she twirled the bullet hole hat on a finger. 

"I managed to rangle up your little toy during a job. Poor thing was half dead, beated hard, and almost soup for Jarred and his gang. Not like you to be so careless with your pets red."

All three tutrles went pale as she seemed amused telling the gory details of their lover's misfortune. Raph stood quickly following with a loud crack of his whip to his side. Donnie backed away a little gripping the shot gun with readied hands.

"Angel, if you've done somethin' ta him I swear I'll put ya beneath the orchard myself."

"Still playing with cow tails ey big boy?" She withdrew her own pistol for a back hip holster and had it squared in on his wrist. "I said I rangled him up not sent him to the undertaker. Now put up the toys boys an' I'll tell ya where to find yer lost pup." she lowered her gun to the bar resting the agile fingers atop it.

Leo nodded to the others and withdrew stand straight meeting the jovial emerald pools of the hunter. "Alright where's Mikey?" Leo spoke firm but low with an air of command lacing each word.

"Always the lead right blue? Well almost always." She glanced over to Donnie as he lowered the shotgun to the floor. "Probably more now than in the desert,"

The stinging blow to her waist vanished as the jolts of pain shot up her inner shell as Raph whipped her off the pearch to the floor. "Dat's enough Jade, Mikey now or go sing with the quire upstairs tonight." The graveled roar shook the ringing from her ears as she focused in on the hotheaded turtle in fron of her. 

"Finally you're learning. Remember the old tabacco route? I'm hold up in the cave couple miles out, the little pup is safely tucked in a resting. Wait till morning an' I'll meet you on the trade road. You can take him and plow him by lunch." shrugging free as the coils receeded she got to her feet. 

Brushing past a flaming Raphael she rested her damaged hat on the table next to Leo. "You owe me a new covering boy blue. Try an'  find it in jade if ya can." Without another word she left out the back riding through the gale winds once more to her sanctum.

"That hat was getting old anyway. Best let it die with the rest of them." Jade choked out a tired sigh letting the tears blow away with the rain as the wind carried her back.

The men looked around and cleaned up the small scuffle fin silence.Each releived and worried at the news. Mikey was safe, or as safe as they could expect, but how had he gotten so hurt? Leonardo was the first to speak as he uprighted the final stool.

"Look I'll go to meet Jade tomorrow. The smaller the party the least attention we'll draw. Obviously she doesn't want to be found so it stands to reason she won't accept all of us showing up."

"I have to stay and run shop like normal anyway, but Leo, going alone is exactly what got Mikey into this mess. I don't think it's a great idea to go alone. Jade seems to have it out for you guys"

"Angel, her name is Angel not Jade an' even if Don wasn't right there ain't no way I'ma let you meet that devil dame alone. Like ya said she's wanted ya dead for a while. Why give her the perfect chance? She knows them trails better than the natives." Raph poured him a shot looking at his partner with stubborn zeal.

Don grabbed the glass as soon as he finished filling it snatching the bottle as well. "What did you two do to bring down hell's angel?" He put the bottle beneath the counter slamming the shot back.

Leo stopped Raph's hand as it was about to land on Don's neck. "Even I'm not sure on that one. When we were outlaws it made sense for the money but now.." Still holding his hand Leo turned a questionable gaze to Raph.

"Humph, shell if I know. I ain't seen her in years an' even longer since the last letter came in Sanderson few years back." Slipping free he scooped up the old hat she had left behind. The red leather felt warm despite the drying rain on it's brim. The familiar feel of cotton band lining made him turn the hat over his fingers, a lump made him turn the hat over and his gaze soften. He traced the hand stitched R with his rough finger tips letting out a deep sigh he looked to his lovers.

"Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned right?" cracking a smile he tossed the hat behind the bar laying a soft bite on Leo's neck.

"Heh until they become jaded,ah. Think that's where she got the name?" Leo's hands caressed the hard features of his whip cracking partner.

A nod of the head and a pinch on his tail was all the response he got before Raph and Donnie whisled their gun slinging leader to the back rooms to finish getting warm. Raph really needed to get warm after the cold shoulder he'd gotten from Angel.

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml442508415']=[] 


	5. KaguriaKitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another peice to the puzzle. Part of my on going [](https://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/)'s world inspired fan fic.  The Talented [](https://hainju.deviantart.com/)'s Wild West Turtles continue to inspire the plot as each glance brings new muses. Finally huge thanks to [](https://hummerhouse.deviantart.com/) for giving insight on how to compose my thoughts.  I appologize for any errors both spelling and gramatical, typing on a phone isn't the easiest way to do this but until my computer returns to me it's my best tool.The StrangerPt1-[fav.me/d79m9ul](http://fav.me/d79m9ul)  
> Pt2-[fav.me/d7av7tp](http://fav.me/d7av7tp)  
> Pt2.5-[fav.me/d7azf86](http://fav.me/d7azf86)  
> Pt3-[fav.me/d7bghof](http://fav.me/d7bghof)  
> Pt3.5-You're Here!!  
> Pt4- [fav.me/d7ixnwz](http://fav.me/d7ixnwz)  
> Pt4.5-[fav.me/d7n8ezh](http://fav.me/d7n8ezh)  
> Pt5 -[fav.me/d7u0j8h](http://fav.me/d7u0j8h)  
> Pt 6- [fav.me/d7xn4wp](http://fav.me/d7xn4wp)

The birds chirped as the last drops of the stormed dewed the woods around the small hovel. A gay blue bird made it's perch on the open sill looking in at the scene the night had given. 

The lone owner merrily bussed about the simple kitchen  mixing and fixing from the variant goods spread on tiny counters. Her smile gave an elegant decoration to her smooth features in the comming morn's light. Chirpping excitedly her feathered friend joined the goods beside a rather large apple.

"James back already? Does Jessie know you're begging for more treats." Chiding the small creature with a laugh as he hopped on the apple singing a soft response. 

A loud crash disturbed the jovial scene as a pillow sailed through the air landing on the dish rack against the wall. The  little bird flew up into the rafters voicing his discontent rather expressively. 

"Damn morning clocks. Who let a god damn bir..." sitting up the new guest froze turning a light pink in color as he gathered himself. Memories of the night before flooded his hazy mind sending him reeling back on the sofa. Fresh tears stung the gold pools as he fought them off. Throwing an arm over his face he took several steadying breaths before sitting back up slower.

"Sorry Miss..." 

Picking up the broken remains of china she gave a patient smile "Stone."

"Sorry 'bout that Miss Stone. I just uh.." rubbing the back of his sore skull he looked away from the soft green eyes watching him.

"Dislike morning jays?" She dug out a generous amount of oats from the satchel on the floor placing them in the sill to calm her offended friend. Joined by a few other smaller fowls the conversation returned with a chorus of chirps and cheeps. 

Groaning at the peircing sounds Raph laid his aching head back only to knock it against a firm wood railing. "Damn!" shooting back up he winced letting loose another color strand of words as he grasped his side and plastron. "What the fucking shell?" Trying to settle again he took a good look at himself for the first time. His calloused tips ran over the newly patched areas of his arms and neck catching his breath every time he passed an open cut too small to bind. Stopping at the most tender of his wounds he heaved a sigh that shook his massive frame as regret and pain settled in his firm features. 

Warmth and soft comforting hushes surrounded his senses as his savior encircled him drawing his hulking body into her delicate frame. Returning the projected item to it's resting place behind his caraprace she continued to stroke his broken crown and wounded heart. Even the beat of her heart was soft and fluttering, it seemed as if this lonely creature before him was somehow an...

"Angel." Raph looked up letting the tears fall freely as he let all his defenses down in this soothing embrace. He laughed at how broken his voice came as he spoke, "Your name should be Angel not Stone." Leaning further into her comfort he let the remenance of his sorrow gather in her palm as she brushed them away with a kind hand.

"Then Angel I shall be to you my Stranger." Her smile seemed to ease the weight in his chest and he nodded slilently allowing this stranger to see what no other had, well none but one.

After a while Raph composed himself enough to stand fully erect and look down at the gentle soul who had saved him. "Look I know ya gotta have a lot of questions, but.." a small finger closed his lips in mid sentance. Looking quizzically at Angel he cocked his head to the side.

"I only have one question and after saving your shell I expect nothing but an honest answer. Can you promise me this much?" the emerald stare held firm as he nodded his agreement rather relunctantly. As if water rushed over her face she held a glorious smile as she lowered her hand. "Are you hungry?"

Puzzlement faded to a roaring and painful laugh as she turned away to finish her work at the counters and stoves. As soon as he could speak without danger of pain he nodded following her. "Starving."

As they enjoyed eachother's company he wondered if this is how she treated every random lump of meat that wondered into her home. "Are you always this hospitable to your guests?"

Laughing around a bite of apple tart she washed it down with a gulp of fresh milk.

"Only strangers."

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml444124155']=[] 


	6. KaguriaKitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait but here it it pt4!   
>  Many thanks to [](https://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/) For letting me use her universe from Cowboys to base this story.Also to [](https://hainju.deviantart.com/) for such deep illistrations of our favorite turtles in the wild west.Last thanks to [](https://hummerhouse.deviantart.com/) for talking to me about story and personality of the turtles when adding an unknown element. Their style is amazing and always keeps the reader on edge. If you get a chance check out the stories. Please comment and share!
> 
> Pt1-[fav.me/d79m9ul](http://fav.me/d79m9ul)  
> pt2- [](http://fav.me/d7av7tp)[fav.me/d7av7tp](http://fav.me/d7av7tp)  
> Pt3- [fav.me/d7bghof](http://fav.me/d7bghof)  
> Pt3.5-[fav.me/d7cf4e3](http://fav.me/d7cf4e3)  
> Pt4- You're Here  
> pt4.5- [fav.me/d7n8ezh](http://fav.me/d7n8ezh)  
> Pt5- [fav.me/d7u0j8h](http://fav.me/d7u0j8h)  
> Pt 6- [fav.me/d7xn4wp](http://fav.me/d7xn4wp)

Morning brought a misty haze over the flat plains as Jade rode into her hold up she shed layers of soaked material. Making her way to the glowing embers she made short work of making them a comfortable heat as the morning air prickled it's way into the cave. The first rays of light were just beginning to shine on the south end behind the cliff top, in another hour or two the valley would be flooded with bright light making it easy for the hunters to hunt.   
With a hesitant groan Jade stood dusting her chaps free of loose dirt and turned to the sleeping turtle to her side. His skin was lighter than even hers, the color of spring seemed to suit the smile he wore as his dreams played over his face. A snort and chuckle later Jade gave the youth a soft kick of the foot as she walked to a curtained cover. 

"Wha? Huh I'm up Don!" Mikey woke with a slight start as he received a less than hospitable wakening. Looking around he remembered the events of the night before and slowly made his was to his feet. Turning around to gather his surrounding he saw the stranger disappear behind a worn out curtain to the far corner of the makeshift camp. "Morning to you too."

Stretching out the kinks and cracks from sleeping on a dirt floor he was brutally reminded of his injuries wincing as he held his rib. "Raph ain't gonna be happy about this." With that thought Mikey quickly bolted to the cave entrance looking for his horse Klunk. The morning light took a little adjusting to get used to but his heart sank when he only saw the russet mare tied to a small thicket. Turning back inside he made his way to ask his mysterious protector about Klunk, when he threw back the curtain he wasn't expecting what came next. 

"Ow! What the shell?" A boot had come careening at his face and hit him head center. Looking through spots his eyes focused on a think and rather beautiful frame of a female turtle. "Whoa you're a girl?!"

"Damn it half wit didn't that tail cracker teach you any manners?" Quickly covering herself with a rather overly large white shirt she recovered her boot where the shell shocked youth sat on his tail. "Geez just because there's a curtain don't mean you can't knock on a rock." Dipping a cloth into the water basin she finished her bathing and glared at the bright blue orbs still fixed on her. "Cat got your tongue young'n?" 

"Uh..Yes, I mean no!" Mikey scrambled to his feet blushing crimson as he averted his eyes from the emerald glare. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were a lady." he tried to make a clumsy apology as he cleaned himself up in the corner.

"I'm no lady. Name's Angelstone, hurry and wash up so we can eat an' I'll take you back to big red and boy blue." Jade poke as she produced some fresh vegetables from saddle bags by a flat rock made into a table. 

"Wait Angelstone? The Jade Angelstone? Wild flower of the desert, stone cold bounty hunter, the seductress of hell, ow! Will you stop that!" he was once again pelted with a boot one he recognized as his own. "That's just not cool."

"You can call me Jade bright eyes, now shut up and eat so I can get rid of you. Jarred won't wait until noon to try and get your carcus back." She places a bowl of fresh greens, carrots, and oranges on the rock beside him as she sat on the 'table' with a bowl of her own.

Looking down at the meal he was given he couldn't help but yern for Leo's famous eggs and sausage in bed. "You know just because we're turtles, doesn't mean we gotta eat rabbit food right?" He took a bite of orange and stifled a moan. It was the sweetest tang he had ever tasted, not event the oranges that grew in town were this tasty.

With a smug smirk Jade chuckles around a carrot, "I know a few rabbit bandits that would take more than a little offense from that statement bright eyes."

"Mike, my name is Mike. An' where's my horse?"

"Back at Don's, they'll bring 'im when we meet this afternoon."

Mikey dropped his carrot back in the bowl "Wait you went to see Don? How'd you know I knew them?"

Finishing her meal with a sigh Jade opened another saddle bag and tossed some old cloths by him. "You talk in your sleep." Walking over she held out a worn leather hat and gun belt. "A lot. Now get descent while I scout out the area."

It was his turn to feel embarrassed. Looking down he noticed he was in less than rags, remnants of his old cloths. Quickly he took the offered hat and belt and began to dress. 

Jade shook her head as she blinked into the morning dawn. Whatever had made that sound last night would be back, and she was keen on not being here. Walking up a slight worn path of brush she made her way up to the top of hangover. Crouching down she smirked, a flat lay of dirt and bend brush revealed exactly what she already knew. Jarred had sent his own scout to look out for what she planned to do. Which meant, “So the game is on eh kid?” Looking over the west horizon she saw smoke from a fire. Jarred was closer than she thought, time to move.

Mikey shuffled to get the clothes on despite the overly large size of the shirt, the pants seemed to fit alright, even had an opening for his tail to sit comfortably protected. Looking at the garbs once more he noticed fine stitching in the cuff of the sleeve. A red R stood out brilliantly against the faded green fabric.   
“No way…it can’t be.” Curious he looked into the waist of the trousers and saw a clean blue L stitched into the band.  Pulling up the duster he quickly noticed it as Raphael’s old one, he had said he lost it in one of his travels.   
Before he could dwell more on it a thump drew his attention to the mouth of cave. Jade landed in a puff of dust, despite the storm last night the land was still starved for water and drank it mostly up by midmorning.   
“Alright green horn let’s get going. We’re going to have company soon an’ it ain’t friendly.” She quickly put out the fire with a bucket of dirt and began packing her saddle bags. Giving her only set of extra cloths to Mikey the task was rather long and annoying in the floor length skirt she had pulled on after entering.   
Mikey quickly made himself useful putting away wet cloths in leather bags and packing up powder, bullets, and other odds and ends. Looking after Jade as she slung 3 bags over her should her cleared his throat.   
“These cloths, they belonged to Leo and Raph didn’t they?” He saw the tension in her shoulders as she looked over her shoulder tightening the jade bandanna upon her head.  
With a distant glare in her eyes Jade replied in a low growl. “You know their kind, they always leave something behind.” Adjusting the bags on her shoulder she walked out into the brilliant sunlight. “Let’s get going before I turn you into soup myself.”  
Almost sorry he had brought it up Mikey clambered after Jade keeping his thoughts to himself. Climbing up on the over burdened mare Mikey held onto the side of the saddle. He wanted to get home, take a hot bath, and have Don make him the stiffest drink in the house. He’d need it, for after this he had a world of questions for the two former outlaws he’d come to gain as lovers.   
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml455066963']=[] 


	7. KaguriaKitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More and More the story unfolds.
> 
>  Many thanks to [](https://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/) For letting me use her universe from Cowboys to base this story.Also to [](https://hainju.deviantart.com/) for such deep illistrations of our favorite turtles in the wild west.Last thanks to [](https://hummerhouse.deviantart.com/) for talking to me about story and personality of the turtles when adding an unknown element. Their style is amazing and always keeps the reader on edge. If you get a chance check out the stories. Please comment and share!
> 
> Pt1-[fav.me/d79m9ul](http://fav.me/d79m9ul)  
> pt2- [](http://fav.me/d7av7tp)[fav.me/d7av7tp](http://fav.me/d7av7tp)  
> pt2.5-[fav.me/d7azf86](http://fav.me/d7azf86)  
> Pt3- [fav.me/d7bghof](http://fav.me/d7bghof)  
> Pt3.5-[fav.me/d7cf4e3](http://fav.me/d7cf4e3)  
> Pt4- [](http://fav.me/d7ixnwz)[fav.me/d7ixnwz](http://fav.me/d7ixnwz)  
> pt4.5- You're Here!!  
> Pt5- [fav.me/d7u0j8h](http://fav.me/d7u0j8h)  
> Pt 6- [fav.me/d7xn4wp](http://fav.me/d7xn4wp)

The rain had fallen away and the leaves soon began to brown in the humble orchard of Angel Stone. Her bold guest had made his welcome and repaid it ten fold by doing hard labor and tedious chores around the old hovel. Raphael seemed to be in bliss for those harvest months, tending and working the earth as a gentle heart nursed his broken spirit back to what it had once been. Sadly he knew that as winter came staying any longer would be dangerous. He'd managed to lead his pursuers off trail by a few months but soon they'd notice his deceit and would seek out revenge. 

On the last day of harvest Raph watched from the newly boarded porch as Angel washed and aired his best emerald shirt and old duster. He had told her he'd be heading down to the river bank for the last of the blackberries at dusk while she prepared their supper. As the sun sank lower into the horizon he left the pretty lass to her sewing and left the warm comfort of home. Though his heart ached to leave he knew staying would cost him the life of another he loved. Walking to the stables he took the stallion she had caught and tamed for him in the summer, and giving the young mare one last sugar cube he left on the new winter wind.

As the stable door echoed over the small field a silent tear turned vibrant red thread to crimson as she cut the tail of her needle. Looking down a soft smile touched her heart as she ran a finger over the newly stitched R. In her heart she knew that he wouldn't have stayed forever, but she had hoped for a more tender farewell.

"But a bird can't change their feathers even if they fly into the sun." A soft prayer was carried on the wind as she bid her guest good-bye.

The winter was harsh but because of strong arms and dutiful work Angel had made it through with no discomfort. The quilt that once carried the scent of tobacco and whiskey now mimicked her old spiced apple pie, the once constantly tuffled guest bed sat well made as it had that first day of winter, and an old duster hung untouched at the door never serving it's purpose through the cold months. 

Winter moved into spring and with it new hope to Angel's small land. For in the earliest hours of twilight as she set a fresh tart out to cool, the unmistakable whinny of a wild stallion washed over her in the spring breeze. Not missing a moment she returned to the small kitchen pouring a fresh pitcher of cider adding another plate to the table. A rather large blue bird chipped happily with his family at the front sill only to be welcomed with loud thrump as the door flew open.

"Don't worry about it, she's really hospitable to new folk." The gruff rumble never sounded so sweet as familiar footsteps clomped over the worn wood floor. 

"A..Are you sure Raph? You said she's been alone all this time don't you think we should have announced ourselves first?" A smoother voice stalled her coming as she took in the conversation.

"Maybe your right." A quick intake of break sent a smile across her beak chuckling knowingly at what was to follow it. "ANGEL! I'M HOME!" the roaring baritone seemed to rattle the walls and she could not contain her laughter.

Like a fresh spring breath she glided through the frame of the kitchen leaning against the rail shaking her head in amused glee. "How many times to I have to tell you not to scare my friends away Raphael." The name was spoken sweet as honey washing over the old vagabond merrily. 

"Damn feather dusters never let me have a moments peace anyway." Raph couldn't stop the grin from showing as he scooped up his saving grace in a brawling embrace. "I've missed ya ol' girl." Returning her feet to the grounf he stepped aside and held out his free hand to the other guest.

"Angel, I want ya ta meet Leonardo my new partner." the softness in the last part was not lost as she turned blazing green eyes to the young man. 

Another turtle, though smaller than Raph, stood awkwardly in her doorway. He was lean and tall but his brilliant blue eyes held a sense of age to his youth. The sun had set on his skin often and the dust on his clothes told her he too was a gypsy of sorts. But his heart, that he wore on his sleeve for all to see. She could see it in his charming smile, the tender way he'd accepted the rough palm of her wondering companion, and in the look he gave as they touched. A true heart of gold. 

"Pleased to meet you Ma'am. Raph erm Raphael has told me wonderful things about your place and..." Leo stopped when she placed a tender kiss to his beak in welcome. Flushing ever so slightly he looked beseechingly at Raph who smirked with contempt.

"Pretty words are wasted on these old ears. Just say hullo an' close the door you'll let in a chill." turning on point she busied away to the kitchen where the clatter of plates and pans followed. 

Shutting the door as told Leo came in and followed his partner through the modest living space to the quaint kitchen. A bundle of spring flowers rested center in a painted mason jar, spread on a linen cover were fresh baked pot pies and apple tarts, and as he took an offered seat the graceful creature poured a refreshing mug of cider in front of him.

"You were right Raph, Angel suits her very well." Leo complimented as both joined him at the little table. But didn't expect a swift WOOSH over his head. Nearly toppling over his seat he looked in confusion at their hostess holding a rolling pin.

"Guest or not, no hats at the table." She stated firmly and pointed the weapon at his red clad comrade. "An' I 'spect you to know better." 

Raph erupted in a laugh Leo had never heard as he swiftly removed his covering to the chair peg behind him. "Now now Angel, don't go takin' off his head. I ain't had a chance ta train him yet." A suggestive wink made Leo blush which he hid with a show of retrieving his own hat.

"My apologies miss." He managed out.

"It's alright but now you know." Angel sat down giving a sunny smile to her company spoke as gay as a bird could sing. "Looks like I've got yet another Stranger."     
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml462287069']=[] 


	8. KaguriaKitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda slap dash, the chapters may get shorter and shorter until the end. I'm almost through the filler chapters so this'll take off after the .5's are complete. Ugh it's late good night!
> 
> Many thanks to [](https://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/) For letting me use her universe from Cowboys to base this story.Also to [](https://hainju.deviantart.com/) for such deep illistrations of our favorite turtles in the wild west.Last thanks to [](https://hummerhouse.deviantart.com/) for talking to me about story and personality of the turtles when adding an unknown element. Their style is amazing and always keeps the reader on edge. If you get a chance check out the stories. Please comment and share!
> 
> Pt1-[fav.me/d79m9ul](http://fav.me/d79m9ul)  
> pt2- [](http://fav.me/d7av7tp)[fav.me/d7av7tp](http://fav.me/d7av7tp)  
> pt2.5-[fav.me/d7azf86](http://fav.me/d7azf86)  
> Pt3- [fav.me/d7bghof](http://fav.me/d7bghof)  
> Pt3.5-[fav.me/d7cf4e3](http://fav.me/d7cf4e3)  
> Pt4- [](http://fav.me/d7ixnwz)[fav.me/d7ixnwz](http://fav.me/d7ixnwz)  
> pt4.5- [fav.me/d7n8ezh](http://fav.me/d7n8ezh)  
> Pt5- You're Here!  
> Pt5.5- [fav.me/d7x4r5o](http://fav.me/d7x4r5o)  
> Pt 6- [fav.me/d7xn4wp](http://fav.me/d7xn4wp)

Mikey held his breath at the neck breaking pace the surprisingly strong mare held, he clutched the sides of saddle as Jade egged the horse to move even further beyond physical possibilities. Looking over his shoulder he was shocked at the amount of ground they’d manage to put between the hide out and themselves. 

“Not to be picky but you mind smoothing out the ride I think I’m gonna be horse sick.” Mikey called to the mad rider holding the reins.

Sparing a glance back at the slightly paler turtle she grunted, if they slowed even now Jarred wounldn’t be far in bringing up the rear. Looking ahead she knew this was going to be close if she could just…

“Damn it!” A shot pierced through the air and narrowly missing her shoulder as she ducked down she pulled back hard on the bit. Looking over the cliffs and land her eyes went wide. “Damn vermin dogs!” 

Mikey looked around and couldn’t for the life of him figure out what was going on. “What…” before he could ask Jade jumped off the saddle and whipped out a shot gun from the hind holster and handed him the reins.

“Listen ride as hard and fast as you can young’n. Don’t look back and don’t turn ‘round.” As she spoke she cut loose saddle bags with a hunting knife. “Follow this trail till you reach a lake covered in red oaks, take a right an’ you’ll see Raph and Leo over the horizon.” Saving the bag of food and her prize possession she slung a belt of ammunition over her shoulder and nodded to Mikey. “Good luck kid. Now git!” She slapped the mare’s hind quarter hard and before Mikey could protest he was rocketed away. 

As he looked back he saw Jade take cover behind a bolder, within second she fired off two shots followed by three bodies falling from the cliff side. His eyes widened as swarms of bandits came from behind, below, and above her all closing in. Shifting his gaze forward he ducked just in time to miss a poorly aimed shot on his own crown.

“What the shell!?” taking a death grip in the saddle he spurred the old girl to life and she bolted even faster. Not believing it he held on for dear life. This old thing was possibly faster than his Klunk. Fixing sights forward he leaned in close to the mane of the beast and raced along the path. He had to get to Raph and Leo fast.

Jade fired two shot above the cliff side and brought down two coyote bandits as they fell she unsheathed her Weston six piece and rang out four shots to the brush at her right and the last two as more poured from the valley hills behind her. Turning on heel she raced to higher ground not expecting the surprise on the ridge. 

Right in the path to the overhang stood the Wickerton gang each with a readied bullet waiting on her. “Taking up cahoots with Kid now Wickerton? Not very gentleman like.” She readied the second pistol and aimed it forward. The unmistakable click of over two dozen hammers met the precise gaze and a cocky smirk blossomed from her mouth.

“Now now darlin’ all I want is that watering hole down in peace town. You’re just gunna help me git what I want.” The lead brother strode forward, the desert rabbit froze as she responded with her own hammer slam. “Look you got two gambles girl, take the best hand an’ come quietly or try your hand with a full house. An’ we don’t play nice.”  He took another generous step toward the glaring green eyes and chuckled as she lowered her gun.

“Jack I swear you better pull them jackals offa that boy or I don’t care how many bullets I eat I’ve got six that I promise will kill off your family name right now.” She emphasized her point by pulling out the last smith from her back holster and crossed arms. Twelve to twenty two wasn’t her favorite odds but she wasn’t going to let anything happen to Mikey. Not as long as she could still hold a silver piece. 

A shrill whistle carried over the baron land and a small pack of wild dogs, jackals, and cyotes joined the small party on the hill.   They all sneered and called as they swarmed around her, stripping her of her gear and ammunition with greedy hands they bound and collared her with rough lassos. 

“Thank you lady. Now I’ll take ya back to Kid and he’s gonna have a nice prize just waiting for you.” Jack sneered and places a suggestive hand upon her bosom. 

A rounded double fist to the rabbit jaw sent him stumbling back onto his men with a small trickle of blood for company. “Keep them paws to yourself Jack or I’ll have a set of lucky rabbit’s feet before this is over.” A sharp THWAK sent stinging pain across her lips and lower jaw as his sweat slicked bandanna slapped her across the face. 

“That’s a warning ya harlotte turtle bait. Next time I don’t care wut Jarred has planned I’ll slice you u for dinner.” Straightening his vest he moved ahead the group as the other dragged her by the burning cords. 

“You should know better than to make him mad.” A soft voice came from her left ear and gentle hand upon her shell made her shoulders relax and intense.

“Justin.” The wild dog had been her life long friend and inside contact in the bandit world. He had been kidnapped and forced into the Kid Jarred when he was only a pup. She’d found him wounded and alone by a creek bed. After she fixed him up he returned to the gang to keep her home safe. But they still watched out for each other through the years. She hoped she could count on him yet again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph awoke in a tangled mess of blankets and limbs, his muscle sore from the double work out the night before along with a hammering in his head. "I really gotta stop drinkin' and screwin'." He groaned as he climbed out of bed gathering his clothes.

"I'll say, you're so unsaleable when you're drunk and wound up." Leo wrapped a lazy arm around the taller's carapace and leaned heavily on him. "Poor Donnie passed out before you even got off and I thought my tail would fall off." He joked as he placed fluttering kisses down the emerald skin drawing to a close as Raph slid on his shirt. 

"Yeah, well it's about time ta go an' get Mikey so ya commin' or ya gonna sleep all day?" Rpah grunted as Leo threw a boot to his rear and began to join him in covering up for the day.

The two turtles set out bringing Klunk with them along the old trade route toward Jade's hide out. The sun was high overhead as they left town limits into the spanding horizon.

 

"Just like old times eh Raph?" Leo mused as he surveyed the terrain. Many a journey they'd rode this road to get away from blood thirsty villians and to their freedom.

"Only we ain't gettin' any apple tarts at the end of this trail." Raph chuckled as remembered the sweet angel that had saved him that summer night. He longed for those days to return but knew better.

"I guess that depends on your taste for dessert 'Big Red'." Leo teased as he spurred his horse forward racing ahead of the whip cracker.

"Them's fighting words 'Boy Blue'!" Raph whipped his horse into gear speeding over the desert scape into thickets of brush hot on his partner's tail.

As they races along the trade trail they slowed as the came to the hill crest. A cloud of dust behind a bolting mare made for a puzzling sight, both recognized the bright sea green skin immediately and both surged forward to meet him.

"Mikey! Mike we're here!" Leo called as he saw the panicked face of the young terrapin.

As the horse came to a stop Mikey frantically scurried down and ran the rest of the gap to meet Raph and Leo who both were in the process of a quick dismounting. He threw himself into the red clad partner grasping desperately ahold of strong biceps and nuzzeling his beak into the sweet musk of his neck. "Raph I missed you, you have no idea what...fuck I'm glad to see you." He began to shake as strong arms held him in place.

"I know Mikey, we're here don't worry." Pulling him down the strong male crushed mouths together passionately claiming his mate once more. "An' I ain't never gonna let you outta my sights again." He held the quivering frame tight as he looked for his so called rescuer.

Leo however had noticed there was a party missing to the reunion and instantly went on guard. "Mikey where's Jade?" His hand rested ghosting his pistols as keen eyes roamed the area.

 

Shooting up from his captive embrace he began to panic once more. "Jade she's...they...we gotta help her! We were on our way here and there was an ambush. She saved me again but they got her!" Pleading azure eyes looked to both his lovers as tears began to form. "Raph, Leo, we can't leave her. They'll kill Jade for sure."

 

Raph's emerald face went pale as the news spill forth, gripping his hands into tight fist he looked past the small turtle and over the horizon, there was a smoke stack in the distance and he's bet anything that's where Jade would be. "Damn right we're gonna help her. I still gotta get her back for putting a bullet through my lucky hat." Leo nodded his agreement and looked at Mikey. 

 

"Go back and tell Don what's happened. We're going to scout ahead and try and find a way to safely get Jade back." When Mikey gave his agreed Leo laid a chaste kiss on the younger's lips, a promise to return safe and soon.

 

As Mikey sped away with Klunk Leo watched the angered temperament of his partner smooth over to a smoldering fire of vengance. He'd only seen that look once and the man he'd given it to was six feet under with a tombstone. "Raph we're going to have to play this smart. If it's who we think it is there's a good chance they're not alone."

Cracking his whip to his side Raphael mounted his stallion and growled. "If Jarred's got Jade I ain't waitin' around Leo. If he wants her, he's gonna have hell to pay to keep her." And with that the hot headed outlaw bounded like thunder over the sand to rescue the angel soul he knew was in danger.

 

"Wait for me angel, I ain't gonna let you down this time."   
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml473676641']=[] 


	9. KaguriaKitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last installment of the .5 chapters. Everyone's pretty much caught up on the history behind Raph, Leo, and Jade. If you have any questions that this doesn't answer feel free to comment and ask.
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to [](https://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/) For letting me use her universe from Cowboys to base this story.Also to [](https://hainju.deviantart.com/) for such deep illistrations of our favorite turtles in the wild west.Last thanks to [](https://hummerhouse.deviantart.com/) for talking to me about story and personality of the turtles when adding an unknown element. Their style is amazing and always keeps the reader on edge. If you get a chance check out the stories. Please comment and share!
> 
> Pt1-[fav.me/d79m9ul](http://fav.me/d79m9ul)  
> pt2- [](http://fav.me/d7av7tp)[fav.me/d7av7tp](http://fav.me/d7av7tp)  
> pt2.5-[fav.me/d7azf86](http://fav.me/d7azf86)  
> Pt3- [fav.me/d7bghof](http://fav.me/d7bghof)  
> Pt3.5-[fav.me/d7cf4e3](http://fav.me/d7cf4e3)  
> Pt4- [](http://fav.me/d7ixnwz)[fav.me/d7ixnwz](http://fav.me/d7ixnwz)  
> pt4.5- [fav.me/d7n8ezh](http://fav.me/d7n8ezh)  
> Pt5- [fav.me/d7u0j8h](http://fav.me/d7u0j8h)  
> Pt 5.5- You're Here  
> Pt 6- [fav.me/d7xn4wp](http://fav.me/d7xn4wp)

“Ah ha Ra..Raph co…come on we gotta ah!” 

“Angel’s still got a while before supper now shut up an’ show me what I want.” The graveled command ended in a vibrating growl sending shivering bumps down the leaf green skin.  
Leo couldn’t resist forever and right now, as they were finally safe, he really didn’t want to. The river’s cold waters did little to calm the flames Raphael ignited over his bare arms and legs.  The stronger turtle had him pinned against the rocky bank rubbing his slit as his neck was assaulted with bruising sweet kisses.  The pressure from being topped coupled with his own need made his struggle less than half hearted, within seconds of the command he dropped down into the icy stream gasping at the contrast. 

“Told ya the water would feel great against a hard on.” His partner took in a sharp breath as he effortlessly picked up the smaller terrapin cradling him against his plastron letting their members meet in his firm grip as the river rushed over them both. Before the heat could die from Leo’s dick he began to stroke them together grinding his hips into the motion as his teeth grazed over the sensitive  green flesh.

Leo had never felt anything like it before, his mind was in a daze as hot and cold surrounded his frame, the strong hand pumping his needy flesh made it all blend in a pleasurable blur. All too soon he could feel the knot in his stomach tighten as release neared. “Ra..Raph I won’t last…if…” his cries were cut short by hungry lips pushing deeper for entry. He gladly gave it and feasted on the musk scent of the alpha male, the kiss was a blend of cinnamon apple and whiskey. He’d have to remember to learn to cook the famous apple tart from Angel before they left, kisses like these were worth the hours he was sure to spend ignoring his guns for an oven and pies. 

Rapheal couldn’t hold back anymore, he’d not been this free in months and to finally have another body next to his was too much. The fresh air, the sense of home, and willing mate that was sweeter than Angel’s best fritters made the moment, though simple, addicting. He growled loud and deep as he felt Leo’s cock throb just seconds before release, as he joined the pistol slinger in euphoric bliss he let his mind wonder to better happier days like this one and laughed inspite of himself.   
“Glad you find my humiliation amusing hot head.” Leo chided as he slipped very slowly from the whip cracker’s grip and onto the shore.  Collecting his effects he began to dress, beak painted rose red much for his partner’s amusement as it was his embarrassment. 

“I wasn’t laughing at you oh fearless outlaw. I was jus’ thinkin’ how nice it was to have moments like this considerin’  our situation.” The broken grammar was apart of his charm that Leo enjoyed but could grind on his nerves at the wrong time.  Watching Leonardo dress was like a free show and the red clad vagabond was more than happy to enjoy it. 

Sensing the golden orbs on his person Leo couldn’t resist making an over exaggerated bend at the waist as he pulled on his trousers, wiggling his small tail suggestively as he hiked up his leg to sheath it in the pants leg. Smirking at the blush it earned him he continued to dress as his partner decided it best to pull on clothes before other ideas came to mind. 

“You’re right about one thing; we won’t get more chances like this soon.” Letting out a sigh as he sat on a log by the bank pulling on his blue hat, Leo looked at his partner with a firm gaze. 

Joining him on the natural bench Raph hung his head low letting his red duster gather around his shoulders as he slouched. He knew what Leo meant; the heat was up again with Hun and the other so called law makers in the area Angel was in danger again.  “I can’t just up and go like last time. She seems to think whatever trouble I was in is over. She’s happy now Leo and I don’t want her to wait for me forever.” Covering his head with a large hand he let out a frustrated grunt trying to think of how to say good-bye. 

“We’ll break it to her together Raph, but you know we can’t stay here. Hun will kill her and burn down the farm. We have to go.” 

“I know Leo! Ok I know! Hun is a demon that won’t stop at anything to kill us! He’ll rape her, feed her to his men, break her, and maybe just maybe finally give her a way out with a six piece.” He stood and started for the path leaving Leo to run to catch him.

“Raph, I know it hurts, but we can’t fight here. We’re not ready to take him down we need to stick to the plan and get proof. I hate it just as much but we can’t put innocent people in danger.” As they neared the small house Leo’s heart dropped. 

“Angel!” Raph rushed ahead seeing the small lump of torn fabric on the front porch lifeless in the setting sun. Skipping the steps he jumped up and fell to his knees beside her, letting out a breath of relief when he saw the slow rise and fall of breath. “Angel, Angel talk to me.” He tenderly cradled her into his arms stroking the bruised brow.  

Coming up on them Leo looked around his blood turned to ice when his gaze saw them. Behind the barrels, hidden in the berry bushes, and on the broad side of the farm house. “Raph, it’s him.” Whipping out both pistols Leo his the ground hard as a smoking hole in his left shoulder announced their guest. “Ung Hun!” Leo sat up clutching the wound as it started to seep.

Raph was up at the shot, he placed Angel inside the door and ran to his partner. He looked around as out of the scenery came Hun and his small band of bandits. “You fucking coward! You stood so low ya gotta beat up women to fell big now!?” As he and Leo stood together the behemoth of a human laughed deep pointing another shot at both turtles.

“Big talk for an entre turtle. It wasn’t hard to find you here, too many wenches at the harlot houses bitch’n about an old spinster with two cocks to suck.” He looked at the closed door and sneered.  “We only came by for some service, she was less the willing but after a little talk’n to she came around.”

That did it Raph cracked his whip to his side and shot the bull leather forward snapping the small gun out of the massive hands. Pulling back for another hit to the ugly mug he froze as he heard a sickening cry of pain.

“Let go of me you filthy hound!” Angel kicked and clawed at the clawed paw holding her neck painfully close to her carapace. She looked out afraid to see once more a line of men to take her again, but terror set in when she saw Raphael and Leonardo staring at her. “Raph! Run, please go…ah!” a sharp pain exploded across her face as Hun slapped the tender face. She was lifted off the ground and held by her neck for the partners to see. 

“Hun you piece of shit put her down! She’s got nothin’ to do with us!” Leo bellowed trying to aim a shot only to have his own gun shot out of his hand by a tiger bandit. 

“Oh I beg to differ, harboring fugitives of the law is a crime punishable by death turtle. I think I’ll carry out her sentence right here on the porch, so when everyone sees a whore’s body from the beams they’ll think twice about helping criminals.” A sickening wave of laughter from the group washed over the pair as eyes fell on Angel who was quickly loosing time. 

Dropping the whip to the ground Raph fell on his knees and looked down, “Alright do it!”a hush came over the band as all eyes fell on the kneeling outlaw. “You want my head so bad you elephant dick then take it! Let her go and leave.”

“Ha! The famous Raphael bowing before me and begging for a whore’s life! Was she that good turtle? HA!” He tossed Angel’s limp body at the pair as they barely managed to catch her Hun sauntered down to loom over them. “Show me then, take her now in front of me and my men and I’ll spare her life.”  Hun grinned as the terror set into the amber eyes of his prey enjoying the cold glare the wounded one shot at him trying to make him feel the rage behind it. “You can even help pistol prick. Consider it a last meal.”

Leo and Raph looked down at the poorly beaten and dazed woman in their arms, they could do as he said and save her life, or refuse and try to fight their way out. Not a likely option seeing as he was injured and Raph only had his whip. The added weight of Angel would slow them down and possible get them all killed anyway.   Gritting his teeth Leo began to undress pulling off his clothes in a furious flurry of arms and cloth. The look of shock and hatred from his partner made him freeze in mid motion of undoing his belt. 

“Leo you can’t be serious. We can’t do that to her!” He clutched the small body to his chest daring him to even try and touch her. 

“Raph if not us he’ll take her anyway and he’ll kill her. If we play along we might still get out of this with her life.” Whispering as he held the shaking brawler Leo choked on every word, he felt sick and trapped. Looking up over raph’s shoulder he noticed his gun still on the ground. 

“Hurry this up Turtles! Mate like the animals you are or we’ll kill you all together.” Hun signaled his men to take aim as he pointed his own rifle at the trio.

A small groan and hiccup drew the attention of them both as shimmering emerald eyes gazed up at them. “It’s alright boys, I’ve already been ruined at least this way we might still save ourselves.” Hugging Raphael as he began to shake she hushed him like she had that first night and kissed his cheek with silken softness. “It’s ok, you’re no stranger to me.” She slid out of his arms and set a firm glare upon the villain that intruded her home. 

“I may be a spinster but I have my pride, if you want a show then it’ll be a private one. I will not have my virtue dragged through the mud after being taken from me like this. It will be in my home, in my bed, and only one guest. The others better clear off or I swear on my grave you’ll die before I Sheriff Hun.”

“Ahhahahaha a harlot with spunk! Alright fine! Tigerclaw, Wolfbane, you’re with me the rest of you go into town and get the gallows ready for a hanging.” After the others rode off Hun positioned his two men at either entrance of the shambled shack and followed the broken band to the bedroom at the rear of the house. 

Leo and Raph were amazed at their Angel and quickly began to plan a way out hoping to save what little virtue the small woman still had. Raph noticed Angel concealing a small object in her sleeve as they past the study just before her room. Silently he prayed it was something useful to make this whole ordeal easier. 

“On the bed freaks.” Hun instructed as he took a stool from the study and sat in the doorframe crossing his arms and ankles for the show. 

Raph let out a feral growl and gently laid Angel on her perfectly kept quilted bed, he couldn’t fight the stinging of tears in his eyes as he took in how scared and broken she was behind her brave face. He knew she’d never forget this, though she knew it was for their own lives she was still so pure and innocent. He hugged her close and rubbed her shell fighting back his rage and sorrow. “I’m sorry Angel I’m so sorry.”

Leo knelt down behind her and nodded his own apology to the soft creature. Looking around he looked for anything to use as an escape and saw the window open hidden behind heavy clothed curtains. He kissed the light jade shoulders and began to remove the shreds of dress left on quivering limbs. Whispering next to her ear as a lover might he spoke low and firm. “The window it open, when we say take it and run.”

Quickly Angel flipped and pinned the blue turtle with strength he’d never guessed she still hand. She slid her hands from his forearms up to close over his own, pressing a slender object in them. With shaking frame she ground he waist into his pelvis and lowed her mouth to his shoulder. “Sleeping dart from the natives, wait for a clean shot and don’t prick yourself.” Eyes wide Leo nodded and looked to Raph who also heard the small plan. 

Hun laughed at the change of pace and sneered as the show began each male taking bits and rags of cloth off the timid female. She in turn slid clothing off skin and shell with an alluring gesture all the while keeping her deep green eyes locked on their captor. She leaned in to service Leonardo’s pouch when unexpectedly she was lifted off the bed and placed in the broad lap of the human. “How about a little service while they watch you whore.” He rumbled and ground his loose cock against her bare flesh. “Better yet, gunslinger let her finish her job as I enjoy your pain together.” 

Leo obliged and looked over his shoulder at Raph nodding, before he could even position himself the huge animal rammed into the unprepared pocket of Angel’s body. She cried out in pain as her eyes began to water she reached for Leo to continue where he had stopped. In Rage Leo grit his teeth hard leaning over her bent frame to rest his hand on Hun’s shoulders. “Let me help you relax.” With a firm bite his used his wide tongue to press the dart into the thick neck masking the pain with his bite.

Watching from the bed Raph’s dark knuckles turned white gripping the quilt, the only anchor he had to his position, he wanted to deck that disgusting human right in the mug but knew it would risk the lives of the two people he loved most. He didn’t expect the love bite form his partner and stood to pull Leo off the human when a loud thud made him grin. 

“Quickly…We have to go.” Leo gathered bundles from the floor around the room as Raph pulled Angel off the invalid. Blood streamed down her leg and Raph couldn’t stand the sight, picking her up they crept out the back window and made for the orchard. 

Quickly covering themselves in whatever clothes the bundles held they made their way into the forest away from the house. All three froze solid with a roar echoed across the land. Leo looked to Raph who still held Angel close to him, both nodding the whip cracker set her down on a patch of clover and knelt down to embrace her hard. 

“Angel listen ta me, we’re gonna draw him off. You run to the tribe you know around here and hide. I’ll come back as soon as things are finished I…” the swift slap stopped his words as he looked stunned at her. 

“After what just happened you’re going to leave me here? I can’t…I won’t leave you two to that man! We’ll go into town tell the people we can..” tears began to fall about her face uncontrollably as she shook with effort to contain her fear and heartbreak.

Leo looked painfully down at them and knelt next to her holding her wrist and locking his gaze with hers. “Angel it’s too dangerous. We’re outlaws, no matter what we say the people see us as outlaws now. We will come back for you I promise but right now you’ve got to run and hide.” Suddenly the sounds of blasting drew their eyes over the hills toward her home. Soon the steady rise of smoke confirmed what Leonardo feared they had done. 

Angel fell against Raph’s chest and sobbed hard enough to shake her entire body willing the truth to disappear. Her home was burning, her memories, her life, everything she’d done up until now was gone and now the only two things she had left wanted to leave her. With pleading eyes she looked up at Raphael. “Please…if you ever felt anything for me Raphael, don’t leave me here alone. You’re the last thing I have, please take me with you.”

The tears came unwanted or not and Raphael wished with all his heart he could’ve changed fate and given her the answer she wanted. Looking down he pressed the first and last kiss they’d ever shared to her beak and with a painful breath he hit her nerve above the carapace and knocked her out. Silently her hid her among the flowers and berries laying his duster over her sleeping body and covering her face with his lucky hat. Turning to Leo he only nodded and began to make his way toward the back path to town.

“We’re speeding up the plan, we go see Donnie now. I’ve got a score to settle with Hun.” Blazing amber eyes cut through the darkness as they made their way to the saloon where once again they’d be known as…

Strangers.   
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml478912380']=[] 


	10. KaguriaKitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this felt a little rushed to me but all in all I'm ok with it. Thinking only one more update and I'll call it on Jade's story. Thanks again for all who have followed this so far and look for Pt 7 soon!
> 
> Many thanks to [](https://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/) For letting me use her universe from Cowboys to base this story.Also to [](https://hainju.deviantart.com/) for such deep illistrations of our favorite turtles in the wild west.Last thanks to [](https://hummerhouse.deviantart.com/) for talking to me about story and personality of the turtles when adding an unknown element. Their style is amazing and always keeps the reader on edge. If you get a chance check out the stories. Please comment and share!
> 
> Pt1-[fav.me/d79m9ul](http://fav.me/d79m9ul)  
> pt2- [](http://fav.me/d7av7tp)[fav.me/d7av7tp](http://fav.me/d7av7tp)  
> pt2.5-[fav.me/d7azf86](http://fav.me/d7azf86)  
> Pt3- [fav.me/d7bghof](http://fav.me/d7bghof)  
> Pt3.5-[fav.me/d7cf4e3](http://fav.me/d7cf4e3)  
> Pt4- [](http://fav.me/d7ixnwz)[fav.me/d7ixnwz](http://fav.me/d7ixnwz)  
> pt4.5- [fav.me/d7n8ezh](http://fav.me/d7n8ezh)  
> Pt5- [fav.me/d7u0j8h](http://fav.me/d7u0j8h)  
> Pt5.5- [fav.me/d7x4r5o](http://fav.me/d7x4r5o)  
> Pt6- You're here!  
> Pt7-[fav.me/d7ysqdc](http://fav.me/d7ysqdc)

_Angel, I'm sorry I'm so sorry...I promise but now you've got to run....you've got to run...run_

Jade awoke tied to a steak with nothing but the large emerald shirt hiding her modest form, looking around her heart dropped into her stomach. The unforgettable sight of being surrounded by hungry stares and watering mouths refreshed the fear from that day her life turned around. Fear crept into her heart blazing behind her eyes, looking at the bandits who raked over her vulnerable body made her shiver in disgust.  The sun had become low in the sky suggesting she had been drugged as they lead her to the camp, more than likely so she couldn't find her way out, or so she thought. Looking around at her surroundings past the wild dogs and vermin she recognized where she'd been brought to. 

"Recognize home ol' gal?" the jackal came from behind a dingo dog and lowered himself to a kneel at her feet. "Fixed it up nice and new just like ya had it. Just like _We_ had it." Jarred ran a perverse line from her chin to her chest plates with a careful claw. 

"You left it to burn with that mongrel!"she spat in the bandit's face glaring green daggers at his yellow green orbs. "You let that filthy beast pass me around like some cheap beer to be tasted by any who could grab it. You cowardly, distgusting..." a hard slap across the face stilled her venomous speech and she spat blood at the leader's feet.

"Ya wasn't gonna have it any other way spister." Jarred stood and began to walk the wide circle. Spreading his arms out to his men he continued. "I gave ya fair chance darlin' afta that outlaw cleared out I came back in spring to do it right. Offered ya to world and you...hahha...you old prude called me a dirt dog and shoved it all back in my face." He kicked the sand in front of her spreading it over her uncovered legs and arms. 

"Ha! You only offered what wasn't yours! Throwing in your lot with a no law band and gaining nothing but blood money. 'lot a good it did ya Kid, I made more money off your posey than you did in a season working for that brute." she managed confidence and pride despite her growing fear as the circle closed in around her. "Good thing i had sense enough to see a bad egg in the hen house." her smirk died when Jarred lowerd to his knees in front of her lips. 

"Well every hen house needs a good cock right darlin'? So why not let the man do his job and you do yours." Nuzzleing his muzzle in her neck the wet slurp of his tongue made her skin crawl.Memories of that time flooded her mind and soon she went numb; she couldn't fight, she couldn't escape, they were going to have their way with her no matter her struggle. 

Just as Jade began to part her lips for the weeping appendage resigning herself to the traumatic state once more a loud **CRACK** threw her back into her mind as she fixed astonished eyes on her savior.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph watched as they finally found a back way into the bandit camp, they'd waited all day for the men to get drunk and lazy. As night began to fall the party began to stir and a ruckus could be heard from the inner circle. Within moments Angel was being carried by a young wild dog who despite being a bandit handled the bundle with the utmost care. Binding her wrist and feet the young'n sipped from a clay cup and proceeded to feed the liquid to the unconscious prisoner in a kiss.

Grabbing the hot-head's arm Leo simply shook his head and pulled hard to still his partner's departure. "If we go now it'll be all of us against them."

"He might be poisoning her, or slippin' her some damn sex drug. We can't let this happen again Leo." The red whipper growled settling back in place in the dirt.

"I know, and we won't but if we go in there blaz'n it's a death sentence for us all." the look in the fearless eyes stomped any complaint that may have risen as keen eyes resumed their watch.

A few hours later she was awake, they heard and seen the scene play out but neither expected the wild flower to simply give up and play into the gang leader's hand. 

"That's it I ain't letting this happen again!" In a flash Raph was over the small dune and cracked his whip to his side. Guards who tried to subdue him were gunned down with ease from a distance as Leo's form rose up from the brush. With expert aim Raph cracked the tip of his bull whip hard on the head of the dog's member. A howl of pain and series of colorful words was his reward. Reaching down he cut the main bond to the post and yanked Jade to her feet. 

"I told ya, I'd come back for you." Raph gave a cocky wink and once more showed just how skilled as well as deadly he could be with his whip in hand. 

"Sure took yer dear sweet time red." Jade retorted using the knife on his belt to free herself from her bonds. "Where's that young'n of yours. I told him to get clear of here."

Disarming another bandit as more came into view he handed off a rifle and turned to crack above her head at an on coming dingo. "He's with Don, they're probably almost here with back up." Ducking he began to move all but dragging Jade with him through the barrage of bullets. "Now please shut up and shoot something!"

Scoffing at the idea of being rescued by the very turtle she saved earlier that day Jade took a knee aiming at the TNT barrel near the entrance of the camp. _**BANG! BOOM!**_ the desert sand exploded and made a natural wall between them and the camp meeting up with Leo at the hill's crest. 

"Nice shot." Raph quickly took point beside Leonardo as the dust cleared, just on the other side of the wall the Wickertons and half of Jarred's gang descended from the hills surrounding them. "Ah shell they can't make it easy on us can they?" Standing ready to fight till his last breath the whip echoed left and right as the thugs without weapons charged them. Bullets rang out from his left and rear as the other two took aim bringing down one or two ruffians per shot, however luck wasn't on their side and soon both shooters heard the _click_  of empty shots. With no time to reload all three looked in a panicked rush for an exit, as turtle luck would have there wasn't any. 

"Red, take Leo and run as soon as I punch a hole, we ain't gettin' outta this one alive together." Jade took the whip and six piece off the brawler and laid a warm hand on his cheek. "I can give ya three minutes, four tops, so run like the devil was on your heels and for the lova christ don't come back." Before Raph could argue she rushed forward.

All fire stopped as the bandits watched the crazy terrapin rush forward with nothing but a bull cord and pistol. Wickerton stood from his crouch behind a log and laughed as he moved to meet the bounty hunter. "You got spunk ol' gal I'll give ya that. So surrender now an' we'll let yer men there go in one piece. Put up a fight and they might be missin' a few in the end." The old jack rabbit fixed dark eyes on her carefully holding his own pistol ready.

"Let them go now and I'll come back, but I'll put up my own fight against Jarred and his gang. It's got nothin' to do with you desert rabbits." Jade looked over her shoulder seeing Leo struggling to hold his partner back from stopping her. 

Leo looked on biting his lip till blood ran, he couldn't watch as once more the gentle bravery was used to save his and Raph's lives. He knew even with half skill she'd never win against them all and he prayed for a miracle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Donnie!" Mikey crashed through the doors knocking over anyone and anything that blocked his path to the old bar tender. "Donnie we gotta go, grab all the amo and guns you've got. Leo and Raph are gonna get themselves killed." frantic he implored his friend to hurry.

Shocked Don quickly bellowed out to the remaining patrons to clear out, locking up every opening he sat Mikey down on a stool and listened closely as he explained about Jade and the bandit gangs. How Raph and Leo went after her alone hoping to do some good but more than likely to end up the wild animals' dinner. "I knew that damned dame was gonna get them killed one day. Come on Mikey we gotta stop them from doing something stupid...check that even more stupid than they've already done."

Mikey tried to focus on gathering the bullet belts and shot gun shell around the saloon as Donnie went to Splinter's for back up. _What were those two thinking? What's the connection between them? I swear if they make it out alive I'm going to strangle them both into talking._  Finishing his task Mikey grabbed Klunk, Jade's mare, and Donnie's stallion from the stables and met up with the possie in front of the court house.

"You are sure it was Kid Jarred and the Wickerton Gang that captured your friend Michelangelo?" Splinter's voice was stern but grim. The young turtle nodded his assurement and handed off the reins to Don. "Then we must hurry, I fear we may already have wasted too much time." Spurring his horse they all road out with 15 of the best men in town.

Mikey road hard along side Donnie and couldn't help but seek answers. "Don, why are they so hung up on this broad?"

Don sighed and rolled his eyes "Mike this isn't the time to be jealous people may die tonight."

"I'm not jealous! I'm worried, it's not like Raph and Leo to be so rash about someone unless it's you or me. Who is Jade to them tell me the truth." determined eyes fixed on his partner as they reached open stretch of land.

Letting out a disgruntled sigh Donnie lowered his gaze. "I can't honestly tell you Mike, she'd come to the bar once in a blue moon asking for clues to find them back when they were outlaws. I never gave her any leads yet the fact she knew they were alive always seemed to satisfy her. They called her Angel last night though, in all the time I've known them neither Raph or Leo has spoken of someone called that..." it did bother the old bar keep that their lovers had kept something so big from them, but it concerned him even more that like Mikey said they'd risk their lives to protect her.

 

"Well when we get them back all three of them will tell us the truth, or so help me they'll be keeping each other company in a stall! Heya!" Mikey raced ahead of the group to lead the way back to the canyon where he and Jade had seen the smoke pillar. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what's it gonna be lucky foot? An easy game or a hard one?" Jade goaded the men around her hoping she still held her wiles in her hand.

"They out? Drop the weapons, all of ya, an' walk away slow to the cliffs. I'll give ya a rifle and pistol when I take ya back to your husband." A general laughter went around the wide circle at the last statement and Jade's eyes went deep emerald.

Raising her pistol she cocked back the hammer holing point on the bandit's head. "Say it again an' I won't care how many bullets I'll eat, you'll eat those words before you die." Her voice was cold and empty but the fire inside was stoked to a raging inferno now. 

Raising up hands in mock surrender Wickerton nodded and signaled his men to lower their aim. "Alright ol' girl you got it. Now drop the whip and gun an' we'll get on with the show."

As she stooped to place the gun down a flash of a muzzle caught her attention from the collapsed path behind him, with no target she followed the line of sight and leaped. Fire shot through her shoulder as she stood taking the second shot in her abdominal plates. Collapsing into the waiting readied arms of both males they looked on as she began to struggle with breath. Raising her pistol she took out the shooter and let the smoking weapon drop the desert floor. 

"Damn it who fired!?" Whipping around Jack's heart stopped when he saw his brother bleeding from under the knot of his neckerchief. Before any return fire could be made explosions rained down around the camp. 

Powder and brush enblazened adding to the chaos and confusion, Jarred emerged from the brush bloodied and beaten. Taking a rifle from his dead crew he knelt and took aim at the red clad turtle as he desperately trying to stop the wounds form bleeding on the downed female. "Try lov'n a dead mate Angel." _Bang_  blood trickled from a hole between the jakyl's eyes as his limp body fell in a disgusted heap Justin stood with a smoking barrel behind him. 

"You've caused enough pain Jarred." The young dog's eyes were charcoal as he stared down at the dead leader, cradling his wounded arm he signaled the retreat to the gang sparing one last glance back he prayed that the two 'strangers' could save his friend's life. 

The gang made it's was the the canyon's water ways only to see the tribal turtles war painted and ready with poisoned arrows. Justin's muzzle broke out in a cocky smile as he howled to the moon. The leader echoed the cry and signaled the warriors to attack taking over the small band in a matter of moments, the large turtle clasped the still good arm of his wild dog friend and nodded. _It is done old friend_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Splinter and the others were able to arrest and detain the remaining bandits taking them in a rope chain gang line toward the town limits. As the old rat made his way to the young turtles his heart clenched in his chest. In blood stained arms the frail frame of a young sea turtle hung on to life, Donatello desperately trying to patch what he could to save the poor creature as much blood as possible. "Hurry boys, bring her in the wagon and pray we are not to late."

Raph looked down in his arms and lung to Angel like she was his last life line to earth. Jumping in the wagon with difficulty he refused to let her go or remove her from his care until they were safe in town. Putting Leo and Donnie on point in the front and rear of the caravan he was left looking on with no other option than to plead with whatever god would listen that she would make it. 

Mikey road behind the wagon looking at the fear in the whip slinger's eyes, he'd never seen Raphael so broken and frail and he too hoped that his defender would pull through after all he had yet to learn the truth behind this Stranger.   
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml479770009']=[] 


	11. KaguriaKitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jade is alive!!!! Alright coming to an end thank you all who followed Stranger and once again big thank you to [](https://hainju.deviantart.com/) and [](https://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/) for making this possible!
> 
> Pt1-[fav.me/d79m9ul](http://fav.me/d79m9ul)  
> pt2- [](http://fav.me/d7av7tp)[fav.me/d7av7tp](http://fav.me/d7av7tp)  
> pt2.5-[fav.me/d7azf86](http://fav.me/d7azf86)  
> Pt3- [fav.me/d7bghof](http://fav.me/d7bghof)  
> Pt3.5-[fav.me/d7cf4e3](http://fav.me/d7cf4e3)  
> Pt4- [](http://fav.me/d7ixnwz)[fav.me/d7ixnwz](http://fav.me/d7ixnwz)  
> pt4.5- [fav.me/d7n8ezh](http://fav.me/d7n8ezh)  
> Pt5- [fav.me/d7u0j8h](http://fav.me/d7u0j8h)  
> Pt5.5- [fav.me/d7x4r5o](http://fav.me/d7x4r5o)  
> Pt6-[fav.me/d7xn4wp](http://fav.me/d7xn4wp)   
> Pt7- You're Here!  
> Pt8- [fav.me/d806bud](http://fav.me/d806bud) (Finale)

The days dragged on and though the town doctor was able to stop the bleeding and close the wounds Jade still remained unconscious upstairs. The four turtles kept a dutiful eye on her taking shifts in the night to make sure no one disturbed her. The bandits that were arrested were to stand trial but Jade was the key witness to everything, they could not hold the trials until she awoke.  Sheriff Splinter pressed judge Daymio to prosecute and execute the accused giving his word that what Michelangelo, Raphael, and Leonardo had testified to was the solemn truth. The bandit’s representation however was a business man from out of town and used the past of Leo and Raph as outlaws against them, insisting that without Jade the facts were all heresy. 

“I don’t know who that show boating human thinks he is but if the judge don’t kill them slime bags soon I’m gonna get arrested and kill them maself!” The hotheaded terrapin slammed down his last shot and frowned at the empty bottle next to him. “How can they think that those cow pies are even the slightest innocent?” 

“Calm down Raph, causing a ruckus now would only prove the point that we were in on the whole thing. No one here knows our history with Ja..Angel.” Leo amended his words as daggers met his own eyes. He was just as furious as his partner but the Sheriff had done all he could and by the law, without a body or the witness no prosecution could be made.

“On that note,” Mike stood from his perch at the bar and crossed his arms looking keenly at the two with a determined aggravation on his face.  “isn’t it about time you two told us what that history is?” Leaning against the bar he shot a look to Donnie that left the bar tender no choice but to support the question.

“What Mikey means is, if we knew how you three are connected maybe it’ll prove your words enough that we don’t need…her…testimony to put these guys away.”  Don pulled Leo closer to his plastron and began to dip his touches between the shutes of the paltes. “Besides I’m getting a little jealous since you two have been spending endless hours staring at her instead of me.” His voice was low and seductive as he let the breath of his words ghost over the gunslinger’s neck. 

With a smirk Mikey followed Don’s lead sitting himself on the whip cracker’s lap rubbing his beak against the heat of the musky neck. “Don’s right, we’ve been back for almost a week and you haven’t touched me Raph.”  A groan escaped the emerald lips as Mikey pressed for entry in a deep kiss. 

“L..Leo I think we need a break…”swallowing down a churr Raph stroked the soft thigh the was pressing rather firmly against his groin. “An’ uh then we should probably explain things.” Husking as Michelangelo undid the buttons on his shirt Raph couldn’t resist for long. 

Donatello had already removed the cowboy’s shirt and buckle using his mouth to draw sounds of need from the leaf green partner. Leo rested his weight against the table as he slipped out of the tight pocket of his trousers into the heat of Donnie’s mouth. “A..alright…” was all he could manage before the olive bar tender began to take his neglected flesh deep in his throat. 

“Looks like we’re a little behind _Red_.” Mikey teased as he removed the thick cloth from emerald skin. 

Raph snapped up at the nickname and began to shake closing his eyes against the horror images flooding his mind. “D..Don’t call me that…I..can’t…” Raph trembled with effort to fight off the panic climbing in his chest unable to block out the memories. 

Leo managed to pull Don to his feet and lead them both over to the others. He began stroking Raph’s face calming the nightmares behind golden eyes, pulling the quivering lips into a deep kiss. As he covered Raph’s lips he pulled Mikey further in guiding the youngest between the shaking legs of their lover. Needing no direction Donnie stooped behind the larger male and began to work the thick tail, within moments deep churrs echoed around them as pain gave way to pleasure. All three lovers pulled back to look at their partner as he began to regain himself. 

“I’m alright, but please don’t stop.” Raphael pulled Leo’s mouth down crushing beaks in a powerful embrace churring and grunting as hand sought out the firm flesh that was beginning to press against his chest. “Damn Leo it’s been too long already.” Moving slowly Raph stood shedding the rest of his clothes to the floor he moved toward the bedroom in the back motioning for the others to follow. 

Gladly all three came to join the brute in the cool sheets of Don’s large bed, Mikey taking point in the center of the mattress pulling Donnie to his left and Leo to his right. Smiling the older males nodded agreement and began to lavish the young body with kisses and nibbles eliciting soft noises of pleasure as they explored exposed flesh. Watching from his place at the foot of the bed Raphael took in the sigh of Mikey’s thumping tail that seemed to beckon him to the pink entrance that had begun to pulse o the other two touched over his plates and skin.  Leonardo took place above Mikey’s mouth lowering himself into the warmth gasping as the youth eagerly began to suck and pull at the thick member.  Donatello eyed Raph and smiled as he began to prep the taunt hole while the golden eyes took in every inch of Donnie’s finger pushing against the swollen ring. As soon as Mikey was stretched Don reached forward pulling the brawler closer and inviting him to enjoy the fruit of his labors. Needing no further inclination the stronger male mounted the tight fit pushing brutally into the encasing warmth. Leo shuddered as a vibrating sensation shot through his member at the intrusion silently thanking his partner for the treat he began to rock his hips to further enjoy the talented lips that surround his flesh. Taking a moment to enjoy the scene Donnie worked his own erection to full length at seeing his friend skewered on both ends. 

“I think it’ll be more comfortable to Mikey if I lay down.” Don instructed much to the other two’s protest. After they withdrew from their places he laid on carapace opening his legs for Mikey to enter him tight and ready. Laughing at the submission of his boss the jovial turtle gladly leaned in and pressed into the ever tight entrance. 

“Man Don you’re always so tight, feels great.” Moaning until he was full sheathed the younger turtle gave the olive lips a passionate kiss tasting every inch of the whiskey and sweets left behind. Pulling away both gasped for breath leaving the youngest red and smiling. “Common you two or I’ll enjoy this moment myself.” Without much warning both partners resumed their places at the front and hind ends. 

The heat from their mating made each burn with need; the echo of pleasure filled the old room as the four sought release in the moment of being together. Raph’s thrust made Mike’s coupling with Donnie hard and strong striking the precious bundle of nerves with double the power making the bar tender all but scream as his body began to build in a knot of fire. The abuse from the powerful pace setter forced the gunslinger’s cock deeper into the vibrating throat pushing him over the edge first pulling out to spill his load over the two younger terrapins still panting in heat. Not wanting to be left out with just that Leo took hold of Don’s member stroking in time with his partner’s thrust sending the trembling finish over the olive skin as he rode out the orgasm his inner muscle squelched the flesh buried deep inside.  Mikey grunted hard before he too lost his control spurting his seed deep into the tight ring of tissue flexing his own muscles in hopes of sending the last to a finish. Raph lost rhythm and came to completion falling spent on the carapace of his lover. 

“Damn, you guys are gonna be the death of me.” He jokes as he removed his weight from the smaller turtles laying out on the sheets reclaiming lost breath. 

As the euphoric fog lifted and each lay with each other the question arose once more about how the two outlaws were connected to the mysterious stranger in the upstairs bed. Leo looked over to Raph who sighed and nodded, it was well over due to explain how he had left the keep of a saint and came into their lives the raging whirlwind he was.  Holding tight to Mikey as Leo petted Don they took turns explaining about Hun, Casey, and Angel how they had to fight to survive and how they’d left the poor girl behind heartbroken and alone. How she’d become a bounty hunter they’d found out was she’d joined up with a band of outlaws and learned to fight for herself. 

“After word got around that we were wanted men she seemed to stake a claim to our heads making the other hunters turn tail and give up on trying to nab us.” Leo explain with a distant smile. 

“Guess in her own way she was protecting us from Hun and his hunters by following the trails we left and offing any bastard that came close to doing us in.” Raph laughed at the thought of his Angel becoming so cold she could shoot a man down just for lookin’ at him and Leo the wrong way. “She changed because of us, an’ yet she still felt she had to protect us…protect me.” Raph looked down at the bright blue eyes that had begun to water as they finished. “Awe Mike, it ain’t all bad, jus’ wait until she wakes up she’ll be pushin’ ya outta the kitchen in no time to make all kinds of sweets.” Kissing the tears away Raph soothed the empathic terrapin. 

“Sweets? She shoots, rides, fights, and cooks!? Why did you two ever leave?”  Donnie joked as he began to gather the shrouds of clothing for each of them. 

“Because they thought I’d be deadweight while they ran from the law.” A shaking voice came from the open door and all the men stared in worry and awe at the form leaning heavy on the frame.   
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml481710720']=[] 


	12. KaguriaKitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  And there you have it, all done. Once again big thank you to [](https://hainju.deviantart.com/) and [](https://orangebarmy.deviantart.com/) for making this possible!
> 
> Pt1-[fav.me/d79m9ul](http://fav.me/d79m9ul)  
> pt2- [](http://fav.me/d7av7tp)[fav.me/d7av7tp](http://fav.me/d7av7tp)  
> pt2.5-[fav.me/d7azf86](http://fav.me/d7azf86)  
> Pt3- [fav.me/d7bghof](http://fav.me/d7bghof)  
> Pt3.5-[fav.me/d7cf4e3](http://fav.me/d7cf4e3)  
> Pt4- [](http://fav.me/d7ixnwz)[fav.me/d7ixnwz](http://fav.me/d7ixnwz)  
> pt4.5- [fav.me/d7n8ezh](http://fav.me/d7n8ezh)  
> Pt5- [fav.me/d7u0j8h](http://fav.me/d7u0j8h)  
> Pt5.5- [fav.me/d7x4r5o](http://fav.me/d7x4r5o)  
> Pt6-[fav.me/d7xn4wp](http://fav.me/d7xn4wp)   
> Pt7- [fav.me/d7ysqdc](http://fav.me/d7ysqdc)  
> Pt8- Finale

“Angel what are you don’ outta bed?” Raphael rushed to support her weight as the tired terrapin began to slip to the floor. Grunting at the added burden on top of his wearied body Raph made his way to the bed and set her down.

“Jade, its Jade Raphael. ‘Bout time you got used to it. After that day I’m not an angel any more.” She cast her eyes down and shook with breath gathering what strength she’s managed to recover. “I…I know why  you both left. I understood as soon as I woke up in the grove, alone but safe, alive…If you could call it livin’.” Tears began to fall as she spoke holding onto the hands that held her own. Not a single tear had fallen from those emerald eyes since the faithful day she’d traveled to the snapper tribe of the west and learned to fight for herself. 

“I was so angry, angry at myself for even asking to follow you. That I was weak and useless, unable to protect my own virtue let alone the two that meant the world to me.” She kissed each warm cheek and tried to calm her nerves, failing to do so but she continued. “I got stronger, tried to make some real law but…still I could not protect myself and I put you both at risk again.” Crumbling in on herself she shook with the wracks of tears shuddering through her weak frame. 

Donatello and Michelangelo joined the two friends in holding the broken creature, years of pain and torment finally being grieved; a lifetime of loneliness when this soul was meant to love and be loved, a mother’s heart beat under scratched plates and it was tired of being left alone. Don encircled the thin waist cradling her smooth carapace against his plastron as his partner laid an empathic hand on her leg stroking away the suffering. All four lovers held her as she cried and choked; screaming at times through the pain of what her life had become, but as the tears subsided and a steady breath returned she pushed away from the comfort around her. 

“Thank you all, but it’s time we put those mongrels away to the gallows.” Standing proud she took the first step toward the courthouse, it was high past time what has started all those years ago came to an end. 

The four turtles joined the bounty hunter in the trial adding their own testimonies to hers and even supplying proof of their own wounds caused by the members of the gangs. The judge listened and jury cataloged each piece of evidence it seemed as though the case was settled until the defensive attorney rose. A slick dressed man in black he approached the bench as Jade finished her testimony slamming a fist hard in front of her chair.   
“Ms. Stone is it? By all accounts you’ve proven that you’ve had not only relations with these former outlaws, but harbored them for quite some time as fugitives of the law. Further more as a sworn protector of the people you failed in your duty to apprehend these outlaws countless times, even going so far as to let them slip away at your own free will.” Raising his hand to stop and protest the forked tongue devil continued.  “You claim you were raped and beaten by these gentlemen behind me however you were only in their company a short time; are you sure your testimony is unweighed? Is it not possible that these lawless vigilantes not only attacked you but imprinted their truth to you under pain of death? Each of the accusers here have a history of not only breaking the law but of being seducing, lustful, thugs.  I am afraid that though you have proven you are a capable bounty hunter, you are still a women of the same species of these outlaws and by nature are submissive to their desires.”

“Why you petticoat wearing, devil serving bastard!” Raphael roared over the crowd whip cracking loud at his side ready to take off the head of this snake of a man. 

“Now’s not the time Raph, you’re only proving his point.” Leo tried to calm his partner but he too burned with hate for this twisted scum. 

“Your honor how fast they jump to interrupt the poor creature and look at how terrified she looks. As is her state I don’t think the court can use anything this woman has said as proof of my clients’ crimes.” 

Jade indeed had turned pale, still recovering from the fight and the fear of these men being free once more she began to shake in her seat. But as the man continued her eyes fell on the judge and jury, each knowing well what she spoke was the truth. But with the words of this man they all held a sense of suspicion and she could sense the scales being tipped. Biting her lip Jade stood and with a loud shriek called the attention of all in the room. 

“You sir are overly mistaken!” Holding her middle Jade spoke firm and strong as she fought back the tears and pain welling up inside. “The four men in this room are not on trial, so everything you’ve used is unimportant. However the claw marks on my arms, the bites on my neck, and the holes in my body…those are impossible to be down by those of my species.” Stripping her garments as she spoke the crowds gasped in horror as she showed her body littered with the marks of her past. “My virtue was stolen by those beasts! No respectable woman would lie about such a thing to cover for those that stole it from her. My body is torn, ugly, and useless; the only thing I ask is justice of those who made it this way.” She turned fire orbs to the jury allowing her voice to break as she stood exposed and raw. “You each can think what you will of me, but the truth is this. Those men are evil and will prey upon any who they have an eye for. I took it to myself to be that thing, that prize they all sought to keep women like those you love free of this fate. If all you have to thank me is letting them free while I am unable to fight then I will hang in the gallows at high noon.” She turned to Judge Daimyo and fixed her determined glare on his soul “I will die before I suffer again for the likes of them!” With that she stormed out of the building followed by the band of four who covered her form from prying eyes. 

At high noon the hangman earned many pairs of boots, the people earned a sense of pride as they had set justice to those who deserved much more than a quick death, but the jaded soul that sat silent atop the balcony of the old saloon held the greatest sense of freedom. Finally her life was her own again, the evil in her home was gone and now…now she could move on. Looking down at the four lovers below she smiled bitter sweet at the feeling home that surrounded the small group, the smile that graced Raphael’s face sent her heart soaring in joy she’d feared was lost forever. So as night fell over the town a great celebration below echoed to the rooftops and she’d decided then that is was time. 

Raphael sat in the corner of the room watching the light hearted waiter serve each patron with a smile and a tease getting tip after tip, how he’d managed to stay sane through nights like this was a puzzlement to the red clad terrapin. His partner was flirting with Donnie keeping the other drunk asses away from their business owning lover, though he admired the view it still irritated him to see Leo so suave and flirtatious. As he was about to join the little show a movement from the back caught his attention, following the shadow through the tavern and out to the stables he smiled as he recognized the form in the dim lantern light. 

“Leaving without saying good-bye?” Raph grabbed the lantern where it rest and brought it to full light looking down at Jade as she continued to sattle her horse. 

“Didn’t feel the need to say it Red. You’ve got your boy back and I’ve got a farm to get back to.” Not looking his way she continued to strapping bags to her saddle.

Raphael wasn't fooled by her front, without warning he scooped up the poor girl off her feet slinging her over his broad shoulders before she knew what was going on they burst back into the party.

"Now Raphael you put me down now!" With a thump he obliged her request wincing at the groan of pain she expelled. "Dag nabbit Red did you have to be so blunt!" 

"Heh sorry Angel, but ya needed ta be here for this." Helping her up he smiled and motioned for her to follow him to the rooms behind the bar. As they turned the corner there sat Mike,Don, and Leo at a small table with a white lace cloth and fresh apple tarts on china plates.

Mikey gently gabbed her hand and lead her to the setting that had a daisy sitting on the plate. Leo pulled out the seat and removed her worn leather hat setting it on the hat stand behind them. Donnie poured her a glass of cider giving a smile he usually saved for the others. Joining her at the table all four smiled and looked at her with loving eyes of boys who wish to please a lady with deeds alone. 

"Wha..What's all this then?" Speechless she eyed the gentlemen as she took in the scene before her Raph and Leo stood kneeling on either side of her chair. 

"Angel, we talked it over and..."Leo began looking at the others as Mike and Don placed warm hands on either side of her shoulders. 

"We think it might be best..."Don spoke clear and rationally looking to Mikey.

"If you gave up on this bounty hunting thing and well..." Mikey looked down and placed his other hand on Raph's shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

"Stayed here with us. You don't have ta be alone anymore Angel. You can have a home again and this time it'll be for good." Standing they all encircled her once more filling her heart with love and warmth. "Stay ol' girl. I'm a mess without you."

"Besides, Mike's tried his best but nothing beats the meals you've made us." Leo smiled sheepishly trying to hide his face from the glare Mikey gave. 

"I could always use more help around here, with a woman like you I doubt I'll have any trouble." Don laughed clapping Mike on the back with a grin. 

Looking at them all her cheeks flushed with a warm glow, she stood and walked toward the door and smiled. "Now that's an offer I'll have to think about." 

End.   
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml484024693']=[] 


End file.
